


Let me See you

by Doublepasse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublepasse/pseuds/Doublepasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu, an incorrigible playboy, meets Lucy, a strong willed blind girl. Their relationship rapidly grows closer and stronger, but what horrible secrets are holding Natsu back? Erza is determined to find out why Angel and Cobra are threatening her friends, even if it means putting herself in danger... College AU, Nalu, and other pairings. Fluff, incoming hot scenes/lemon, suspense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Flower Square. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform."_

Natsu was running down the stairs of the subway to catch the train, barely looking where he was going. Inevitably, just as he was to grab the door, he lost balance as he bumped into something, and fell roughly on the floor. Something ? Well not exactly.

"Ow ! I'm so sorry !"

Natsu turned his head. A girl about his age was on the floor next to him, rubbing her lower back. She had blond hair, a creamy skin, and gorgeous curves she obviously tried to hide with her oversized sweatshirt (but failed). First thing Natsu thought was that she was totally the kind of girls he would put in his bed.

"Hey don't apologize, i wasn't looking where i was going, it's my fault… Oh maaan, the train's gone !"

Natsu stood up and sighed as he watched the train leaving. He was going to be late for his date. He turned around and reached out his hand to help the blond to stand up. However, she didn't even look at his hand and stood up on her own.

"… sorry again. Hey can you tell me where the exit is please ?"

Natsu blinked several times, astonished. Her pretty face was looking in the direction of the stairs Natsu has ran down a few minutes ago.

"Err… It's right in front of ya. Take the stairs, and it'll lead you outside."

"Thank you very much."

She smiled softly, still not looking at him. He was curious about this strange girl now. He wanted to see her eyes. Why was she so shy ? He has dated and banged a lot of shy girls before, but this one was sure intriguing at first impression. He watched her search something in her bag, then pull out a white stick she unfolded, and put the extremity on the floor. Natsu's eyes widened when he realized.

'Oh my… she can't see !'

It took him only one second to make his mind. He walked close to her and wrapped firmly his arm around hers.

"Forgive me, I didn't notice. Please allow me to guide you."

"Thank you sir. And don't worry, it's my fault, I should have told you I was blind in the first place. I forget sometimes that it's not obvious."

"You're welcome. Beware of the first step !"

They climbed the stairs silently, Natsu feeling awkward. He stared at her. Her golden hair reached the middle of her back and her bang hid part of her face. The way they shone gave her an angelic aura. Natsu could also smell her scent now that he was close to her, and he found it pleasantly addictive. He could catch a glimpse of her eyes from there, but still couldn't admire them, their color and shape.

"We're out of the subway now. Where do you need to go ? I'll accompany you."

"Thanks that's nice ! I'm supposed to meet a friend at a café named Blue Pegasus."

"Ok I know where it is, we just have to cross a few streets. We'll be there in ten minutes."

They stopped just in front of the door of the café. Natsu loosened his grip from her arm, allowing her to turn around and face him, or at least face his chest, since she couldn't see where his face was. Maybe she wasn't even searching for his face, Natsu thought. That had to be normal for blind people, right ?

"There we are. D-do you want me to wait with you ? … I-I mean if your friend is not here, of course ! But i-if you don't want to… totally understand ! HA-HA." Natsu said, running his fingers through his locks and blushing, making his cheeks match his pink hair.

'Damn, why am I blushing ? I'm stupid, she can't see it ! And what's with the forced laugh ? She sure can hear  _that_ … Why am I embarrassed anyway ?!'

"That's really sweet of you, but don't worry I can go on by myself now. You should go, you were such in a hurry to take your train, weren't you already late for something ?"

"DAAAAAAMN totally forgot ! Ok so… i'm gonna go now. Take care of you !"

"Thank you again sir !"

The girl finally raised her head up, and gave him the cutest smile he ever saw. Her eyes were brown and soft. But something was missing. No spark. Despite her brilliant smile, he couldn't help feeling a bit sad, because he was sure her beautiful eyes would have make her face glitter… and because she couldn't see him. He watched her turn around and enter the café, slowly heading to the bar with her cane. How was it inside of her head ? Natsu couldn't help to wonder. How did she perceive things ? How did she perceive HIM ?

He was rubbing his chin, lost in his thoughts, when he felt his phone buzz. "Shit, my date !"

* * *

"Pssssst. Flame Head. Wake up !"

"Rrmrblfm."

"Don't make me punch you… Wake up ash-for-brain !"

" 'vme alone Ice Freak."

"Everybody's looking… NATSU DAMN IT WAKE UP !"

Natsu jumped on his seat and almost fell. His heart was racing. Where was he ? Why was every one staring at him ?

"So, now that Mr. Dragneel gave us the honor to be more than physically present, we may continue the class. Don't forget to come to detention next Saturday Mr. Dragneel."

"Shit."

* * *

"So… how was it last night ? She must have been good if you are this tired today…"

"Shut up Gray, i didn't get laid last night. She ditched me, 'cause I was too late."

His raven-haired friend raised a brow.

"Too late ? How could you be too late ? When you left Fairy Tail you still had 30 minutes to go !"

"Missed the train."

"So ? There is a train every 5 minutes."

"I dunno, I just was late okay !"

"Wow, take it easy man !"

Natsu and Gray were heading towards the cafeteria when they saw a strange scenery. A tall black haired guy with a lot of piercings on his face was giggling while holding in the air by her collar a little bluenette, who was cursing and desperately trying to reach the floor below her.

"Gajeel let me down !"

"Why ? This way your height seems normal."

"What did I do to you ?! Why do you keep getting on my nerves like this ?"

" 'Cause you're a shrimp."

"That doesn't make any sense ! And STOP CALLING ME THAT !"

"Yo Gajeel ! Whacha doing ?" Natsu asked.

The said Gajeel and the bluenette turned their head at the same time towards the newcomers.

"I just caught a shrimp struggling in the ocean." Gajeel smirked.

"I was perfectly fine THANK YOU !" The bluenette crossed her arms around her chest and pouted.

"Of course. People were stepping on your stuff you dropped, and soon they would step on you, 'cause you know, you're a shrimp."

"Guys !" Gray said. "Sorry to interrupt again, but we're hungry now, and we're going to get lunch, so… Gajeel you're coming or not ?"

"Yeah yeah comin'. See ya Shrimp !"

"Oh god please no !"

Gajeel cackled as he left the girl fuming and picking up her books. He joined Natsu and Gray, who were entering the cafeteria. The three boys bought their lunch, then sat down at a table where a scarlet haired girl and a blue haired man with a tattoo below his right eye were already eating.

"Yo Erza, Jellal !" Natsu exclaimed as he sat down.

"Hey guys, how are you ?" Erza greeted.

"Good. So Metal Head… who was this bookworm ya were bullying ?"

"None of your business."

"Aw come ooon ! She's resisting on ya, isn't she ? If you want tips…"

"Unlike you, I don't try to pounce on everything that has boobs."

"Do not !"

"Do too. Her name's Levy, met her several time in the hall. She's clumsy. Always drops her bookworm's stuff and gets kicked by the crowd."

"So you protect her from the devilish absent-minded people walking through the hall, like a knight in a shining armor. Good."

Erza said this with a very serious tone, eating peacefully her strawberry cake. She was certainly meaning it this way.

"Gray-samaaaaa !"

"Oh god, why is she so loud…"

Gray was almost hiding under the table, as his really loud girlfriend ran towards them, and kissed him with passion. She was a gorgeous bluenette, whose only goal in life was to be clung to her introverted boyfriend. It had taken her four years to make him confess, and she wasn't going to let him go easily.

"Juvia missed Gray-sama so much !"

"You've seen Gray-sama yesterday at lunch !"

Gray unconsciously started to adopt her bizarre way of talking third-person. Gajeel and Natsu guffawed not so silently behind their hand.

"Anyway, Juvia has brought her childhood friend with her ! She went to the toilet but… Ah there she is, LUCYYYYY-SAAAAAN !"

Juvia yelled, making Gray fall from his chair. Natsu giggled, then turned around to see the newcomer. He choked and widened when he recognized the beautiful blond from the night before. She was elegant this time, blue jeans, and no oversized sweatshirt, but a red cotton pullover that revealed her huge chest and flat stomach. Black boots matched perfectly the rest of the outfit. She still had her cane in her right hand, and she held a big golden dog in her left.

"Every one, this is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy-san, let Juvia introduce you to Juvia's friends."

Juvia took her friend's arm, and made her move around the table while saying names.

"This is Erza Scarlet, and there is her boyfriend Jellal Fernandez. Next is Gajeel Redfox, you know, Juvia's other childhood friend Juvia talked to you about ? And there is Juvia's only and forever boyfriend (don'teventrytotouchhimoryou'llbeJuvia'sloverival) GRAY-SAMA !"

Each time, Lucy reached out her hand to shake theirs and say "Nice to meet you !", her head shifting so that she could hear them best. Everybody has noticed her handicap and had the decency to make no comments. They were rather surprised that Natsu, famous for his lack of tact, hadn't said anything dumb already. They were even more surprised at his reaction when his turn came.

"And at last here is Natsu Dragneel, the playboy of our little group. Juvia is warning you Natsu-san, Lucy-san isn't a girl you will put in your bed, understood !"

"Haha Juvia don't be so harsch on him, i don't even know the guy ! Nice to meet you, Natsu !"

She reached her hand out once again, smiling at the pink haired boy.

"… H-H-Hi."

Natsu's voice was cracked, his cheeks were redder than Erza's hair, he shook Lucy's hand a bit too frantically, and sweat drops were rolling on his forehead. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. What happened to the self-confident young adult, who was always charming sometimes unconsciously every girl walking nearby ?

For just a second, Lucy frowned as she heard his voice and felt his warm hand in hers. Natsu stared at her, his heart racing. Could she recognize him ? But her normal soft face came back, and the hand-shake was over. Natsu felt disappointed. She folded her cane, and sat down on the chair Juvia was pushing towards her. Then she bent down and talked to her dog.

"Plue, sit. We're going to stay here for a while. If you're a good boy I'll get you candy. Yeah candy you like it huh ? Good boooy !"

"He seems really nice ! Plue right ? Is he a labrador ?" Erza asked.

"No labradors are smaller. He is a golden retriever. He's my guide dog."

"Wow really ? I've never seen one ! What is he able to do ?"

"Well basically, he helps me cross the streets, makes me avoid people so that I don't bump into them, he also remembers new paths…"

Natsu stared at her face for the whole discussion. He was obsessed with her eyes, that were moving like normal ones, but not reflecting anything. Didn't all his past dates say fluffy stuff like the eyes are the door to the soul ? Or window, he couldn't remember. Anyway, he couln't see through this girl, and that was frustrating him.

"… and that's how I decided to be an author. Are Jellal and Natsu ok ? You're the only ones I haven't heard talking since we were introduced."

"Don't worry about Jellal, it's quite normal. He doesn't speak unless he has something really intelligent to say." Erza smiled lovingly at him. "Natsu, on the other hand… That's certainly NOT normal."

"Yeah dude, what's wrong with you ? You're not even asleep ! AND YOU'RE NOT EATING ! CALL 911 FLAME BRAIN IS SICK !"

"Shut it, Ice Princess I'm not sick ! Just not in the mood to talk, that's all !"

Man, how long has he zoned out, watching Lucy's face ? He must have looked like a total idiot. Even if she couldn't see it, he didn't feel good about it. And he could count on his annoying friends to remind him at least a hundred times. Fortunately, something prevented his friends from torturing him.

"Lu-chaaaan ! Sorry I'm late !"

"Hey Levy-chan ! Don't worry, we're still eating !"

"SHRIMP ?!"

"YOU ?!"

"You two know each other ?"

"You know shrimp ?"

"Who's shrimp ?"

"You know Gajeel ?"

"Again, who's shrimp ?"

"I'm not a shrimp !"

"Shrimp is Levy."

"… This is fun. Who's Gajeel ?"

"Natsu shut up."

"Levy-chan is my roommate."

"And Levy is Shrimp."

"And Gajeel is Metal Head."

"NATSU SHUT UP !"

"JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA !"

"METAL FREAK AND SHRIMP ARE IN LOVE !"

"NATSU I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BALLS SO HARD YOU'LL SPIT THEM OUT BY YOUR MOUTH !"

"Jellal, control your woman, she's gonna kill Flame-Head."

"Gray, control YOUR woman, she's melting on you."

"JUVIA MISSED GRAY-SAMA SOOOOO MUCH LAST NIGHT !"

"You didn't get eaten by big fishes this time, Shrimp ?"

"AND ERZA IS A RED HEAD DEVIL ! MUAHAHAHAA"

"I have a bad feeling about this… Go honey, i'll watch your cake."

"Plue help, what's happening here !"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME'S LEVY !"

"TABASCO JERK, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE RUNNING !"

"WANNA GO ICE PRICK ?!"

"LUCY-SAN, JUVIA IS SORRY, SHE SPENT A GREAT NIGHT WITH YOUUUUUUU !"

"Levy's not a shrimp name."

"NATSU, GRAY, STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW !"

"I had a great night with you too Juvia !"

"AAAAAAH SHE'S COMING RUN ICE CREAM !"

"I wanna eat this cake so bad."

"And what's a shrimp name huh ?"

"ICE CREAM ? That's new. AAAAAH LET ME GO ERZA ! I DID NOTHING !"

"Seriously, what's going on ? Juvia ?"

"Shrimp."

"Is there a problem Lucy-san ? Gray-sama is mine by the way."

"I'LL TEACH YOU MANNERS BOYS !"

"…Of course. What's Gajeel for a name then ?"

"… I'll regret this but… Erza, Mirajane stole your cake !"

"Who's Mirajane ?"

"Mira… You're dead."

"Jellal… you're gonna pay for that. I'll take back the bill and add 3 zeros to the price."

"Where's the cake ? Flame Head GET OFF OF ME !"

"GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S ONLY, NOT NATSU-SAAAAAN's !"

"Boy's love ? This is confusing… you understand something Plue ?"

"EXCUSE ME ?! Where did you see boy's love ? I'm the most manly straight guy in here !"

"Natsu you just sound like Elfman."

"Who's Elfman ?"

"Wanna go out with me Shrimp ?"

"Jellal, why do you have cake on your jaw ?"

"I get it Natsu, you're not gay ! You guys are crazy, i swear !"

"Jellal… You ate my cake ?"

"G-go o-out with y-you ? Err err…"

"Juvia, there's no need to tag your name on my arm…"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy Lucy, MUAHAHAHA."

"Forgive me… I know this place where they make the bests strawberry cakes ! I invite you, what do you say ?"

"OK I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU, JUST PUT ME DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW !"

Every one stopped and stared with wide eyes at the two folks, Gajeel smirking proudly, and Levy struggling in the air and blushing hardly.

"My, my… One of my ship is now canon !" Mirajane said with a brilliant smile. She suddenly stopped, and a devilish aura surrounded her. "By the way, Jellal, you'll have to help me clean this mess. Told you you were gonna pay."

* * *

"What a lunch !"

"You said it IP."

"IP ?"

"Ice Princess or Prick, as you wish."

"You're so lazy you can't even say a full nickname you made up yourself ?"

"Whatever."

Natsu sighed and leaned his head on his crossed arms. He just couln't pay attention to the class.

"So… You're gonna tell me one day what's bothering you ?"

"Nope."

"I guessed so. It has something to do with Lucy right ?"

Natsu stiffened.

"Flame Head, I've known you for years, you're an open book to me. So ?"

"… I bumped into her in the subway yesterday. She's the reason I was late for my date, 'cause I accompanied her for a while."

"That makes sense. She was going to meet Juvia. Hell, that's a small world. But why didn't you say anything when we met her ?"

"She probably didn't remember me. …This class sucks, I'll go for a walk."

"If you wanna get another detention, sure go ahead."

"Doubt it, Macao's lesson is so boring that he is half sleeping himself. He won't see me."

"Y'wanna bet?"

* * *

'This is indeed a small world.' Natsu thought. What chances did he have to meet again the blond girl on the other side of the huge town ?

"Lucy ! Hey, remember me ? it's Natsu, from Fairy Tail."

"Oh, hi again ! But don't you have class ? And what are you doing here ?"

"I wasn't feeling good, I wanted to walk a little. I like this part of the town, and I saw you through the window, so I came in ! You love books ?"

"Yeah ! I'm actually an author. Come, I'll show you my books !"

She took his arm and led him through the aisles of the bookshop. Natsu shivered at the contact. He could smell her intoxicating smell. His hormones sent him a funny message, and he had to shut them back in his head. No playboy allowed here.

"How can you walk so fast in here ?! Without Plue or even a cane ?"

"Easy, I know this place by heart ! There, you should find my books in here."

She stopped abruptly, and Natsu bumped into her back. Damn they were close. He didn't want to step back… He had thought about her all night. He had regretted not to ask her name or her phone number. He thought he would never see her again. He didn't believe in fate, but he had to say, chance was pretty funny sometimes.

Her neck looked so delicate and soft… He wanted to kiss her there, put his hands around her waist, and feel her ass against his abs. He wanted to make her feel pleasure, to make her feel  _him_ , since she couldn't see him, and he wanted to be part of her world. But how could he ?

Never in his life has he felt so insecure with a girl. Usually he just had to flirt with them for barely an hour. They all fell for him. He was handsome after all. But there ? He only had his voice and personality. And he didn't know one bit what and how she thought. She certainly wouldn't react the same way as the other girls if he tried to flirt with her. Flirt… Damn he couldn't even tell her he was the guy who guided her the night before !

"Did you find them ?"

"Huh ? Oh right, let me see… Lucy Heartfilia that's it ? I found one.  _Seeking the clock…_  What is it about ?"

"It's about a girl, who searches for her past and the meaning of her future, through an enigma her father sent her before he died."

"Wow, sounds poetic ! I'm gonna buy it."

"Really ?"

"Yeah ! Right now !"

"You're kidding me ! You can borrow it at the library instead of spending money on it ! This way you can give it back, and if you found it good, you buy it."

"Why would i do that ? I don't wanna give it back, i want it to be mine !"

"You want it to be… yours ?", she frowned.

"Yeah… It's like a part of you, you know. I'm keeping it."

He saw her blush for the first time since he met her. She was so cute. He was proud. He didn't even try to flirt, and yet there she was, all flustered. He liked that.

"Ok, then let's go pay, it's this way."

Once again, she took his arm, and led him expertly through the aisles. He followed her, smiling. He promised himself to always make her smile and blush this way.


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY NATSU ! WANT ANOTHER BEER ?"

"YES THANKS MIRA ! GRAY'S PAYING !"

Natsu had to yell in order to make him understood to the pretty bartender. The music was so loud, and the club was so crowded it was almost impossible to have a proper conversation with anyone.

"OH YEAH ? WHY SO ?"

" 'CAUSE YESTERDAY HE BET THAT I COULDN'T DITCH CLASS WITHOUT HAVING DETENTION, AND HE LOST !"

"YO HOTHEAD, HAND ME YOUR BEER, I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE… SO HOT, I'M GONNA DIE. PLUS, JUVIA KEEPS CLINGING TO ME, I HAD TO RUN AWAY, I SWEAR !"

Natsu giggled and gave him his beer, that didn't last long in the hands of the cool blooded boy. A gorgeous brunette, only wearing a bathing suit with a short, sat next to Natsu and Gray, holding a bottle of wine in her hand.

"HEY GRAAAAY, THINK YOU DROPPED YOUR CLOTHES… NOT THAT I MIND HEHEHE"

"WHA- DAMN IT, WHEN DID IT HAPPEN ?! CANA TURN AROUND, IF JUVIA SEES YOU, SHE'LL MURDER YOU !"

"THIS IS THE RETURN OF THE STRIPPER, MUAHAHA, IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE LAST TIME ! THINK I'M GONNA CALL YOU STRIPPER AGAIN !"

"GO TO HELL FLAME BRAIN !"

Natsu guffawed as he watched his friend leave, inspecting the sticky floor.

"SO NATSU ! SEEN ANYGIRL TO BRING HOME TONIGHT ?"

"NAAH, NOT REALLY IN THE MOOD FOR THAT"

"WHAT, ARE YOU SICK ?!"

"WHY'S EVERYONE KEEP TELLIN' ME THAT ?!"

"WHAT'S HER NAME ?"

"WHACHA TALKING ABOUT ?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT ! YOU CHECKED YOUR PHONE THREE TIMES SINCE I ARRIVED 2 MINUTES AGO ! AND YOU'RE ACTING WEIRD…"

"YEAH SO ?"

"SOOO, THERE MUST BE A GIRL ON YOUR MIND, TWISTING IT IN A … WELL ACTUALLY IN A GOOD WAY HAHAHA !"

"BULLSHIT."

"YOU'RE WAITING FOR HER TO CALL YOUUUUU"

"BULLSHIT SHE DOESN'T HAVE MY NUMBER, I DO- OH CRAP."

"HA ! I WAS RIIIGHT !"

"SHUT UP CANA, I'M GONNA FIND GAJEEL NOW."

"YOU BETTER NOT. SAW HIM SUCKING FACES WITH A SHORTY !"

"EEEEW GROSS ! WELL GONNA FIND STRIPPER THEN, SEE YA ! MIRA ANOTHER BEER ON GRAY PLEASE !"

As he went, Natsu checked his phone another time. He wanted to call her since she gave him her phone number the day before. But he didn't want to look like a stalker or something. And didn't want to give her wrong ideas. He still was confused, and didn't know what he really wanted with her. Well his hormones knew EXACTLY what they wanted, but surprisingly (at least for him), his mind wasn't comfortable about it. Natsu sighed. 'What did you do to me, blondie…'

* * *

_A couple of drinks later…_

_Music is so loud, vibrating through his body… feels so good, so high. Everywhere is darkness, he can't even see where he's going. People of the night are dancing, drinking, laughing, kissing. When did he get another beer ? Bumps into something. Head is turning, feels dizzy… White hair ? So pretty… Boobs. He puts his hands on her waist. Press her against the wall. Leans right next to her ear._

_"Hey gorgeous, what's your name ?"_

_"That's gonna be Angel for you…"_

_She licks her lips. He likes it._

_"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl… do you like to play Angel ?"_

_"Try me…"_

_Kiss her on the neck, gropes her breast. She moans, man that sounds good. He presses his body harder on her, reaches her butt… Music's so loud, her scent so intoxicating… Angel right ? doesn't matter. Lips against lips, tongs interacting… He feels so hard. Feels her hands in his hair and on his butt. She likes to play…_

_BLACK._

* * *

BZZZZ BZZZZZZZ

"Rrmuuufb"

BZZZZ BZZZZZZZ

"Whazzat ?"

BZZZZ BZZZZZZZ

"Phone ? Fuck. Hello ?"

_"Hi. Who is this ?"_

"Err you're the one calling…"

_"Natsu ? Is that you ?"_

"Yeah who is it ?" Natsu rubbed his head with his other hand, his eyes still closed. He felt so nauseous, lying on a bed, probably his.

_"It's Lucy."_

Natsu blinked. Lucy… Fuck Lucy was calling him !

"Hey ! Good to hear you ! But… wait how did you get my number ?"

_"Eeer, you sent me a text at 2 AM, remember ? That's why I have your number."_

Natsu blinked again. He texted her ? He didn't remember. What happened last night again ? It was Friday night… he went to the club… had a drink contest with Cana… then nothing. Shit, he had texted her without knowing…

"Daaamn" He muttered.

_"Natsu ?"_

"Yeah, I'm here."

_"Eer… can you tell me what you wrote please ?"_

"Huh ?" He blinked for the umptieth time and frown. 'Why would I have to tell her what I wrote ? She can read it herself- oh wait… Oh god.' Natsu stood up straight.

"Lucy, yeah, right, I'm gonna tell you, just give me a minute please."

He put his phone on the bed, then turned around to face the wall, and hit his forehead roughly several times.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID !"

"Hey what's going on, pinkie stop yelling, you're gonna wake up my roommates !"

Natsu, fully awake now, looked down on the bed with wide eyes and an open mouth. There was a white dishevelled haired girl in his bed, yawning and playing on her cell.

"Who are you ? What are doing in my bed ?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is actually MY bed. And I'm Angel. Well for you at least. My real name is Sorano, but that doesn't really matter. Oh and by the way, you have to leave. Right now. I hate to be a pain in the ass… Oh wait actually I don't care, hehe."

_"Natsu ? Is there someone with you ?"_

Natsu picked up his phone.

"Not at all, it's the TV !"

Why was he lying ? Fuck, no time to wonder that. He frantically stood up, and started to gather his belongings. Boxers, check, shirt, check, now pants…

_"Ok, so can you tell me please ? I wanted to know all day who it was and what it said ! I didn't call right away, because I thought that it might be one of you guys, and I knew you were at the club last night and might still be sleeping."_

"Oh yeah that's really nice of you, I still feel tired actually ! Rough night !"

'Damn you pants ! Where the hell are you ?'

_"So ? Please ? I reeeeally want to know now ! And Levy isn't awake she can't tell me ! Did you know… She came back at 5 with Gajeel ! They only date since Thursday ! My, I couldn't sleep because of them, because, you know, I have really sensitive ears."_

"Uhuh, totally."

Natsu, of course, was too busy now to find his jacket with his wallet and ID card in it to pay attention to the blond. At least he had his pants. He wanted to leave this place so bad !

_"Are you even listening to me ? What's wrong with you ? You don't want to tell me ?"_

"Huh ? No that's not it, I'll tell you, but… I have something to find for Gray right now, or he'll kill me. Can I call you back ?"

_"Oh… Yeah sure ! Sorry I bothered you."_

"You're not bothering me ! I call you back I promise."

_"Or better, you can tell me in person today ! We're all hanging out at Erza's at 5, then we'll go to the club. Well maybe I won't, I don't know yet…"_

"We're hanging out ? Why am I always the last to know ! Well ok, see ya soon ! Bye Lucy !"

_"Bye !"_

Natsu hung up. He felt exhausted, and still hasn't found his jacket. 'Damn, I hope I didn't lose it at the club !'

"Who's Lucy ? Another whore of yours ?"

Natsu stiffened, then suddenly leapt on top of the girl, and grabbed her wrist roughly. His dark eyes were so scary the white haired girl let out a little cry.

"I don't know who you are little Angel, I don't even remember fucking you, and you look like you've got something against me. I don't care, I've met a hundred like you, hate me as much as you want, I don't give a shit, but don't even think about insulting my friends, ok ?"

"Eeep ! Let me go ! I'll wake up Cobra !"

"No need to, I'm going. You were sleeping on my jacket, get up now, and I'll leave."

Angel stood up, let him take back his jacket, then watched him leave the room and slam the door. She sighed and rubbed her wrist.

"Yo Angel."

"Hey Cobra."

"Was it him ?"

"Yeah. He's the jackass who fucked Yukino. I'm sure he doesn't even remember her. Just like last night."

"You banged him ?"

"Nah, I just brought him home to piss him off, because he was always talking about a certain Lucy. He must like her. He even texted her while we were kissing."

"… You know it… Just say the word and he'll spend a month in a wheelchair."

"It's not the right time… not yet…"

* * *

"DAMN IT MAN WHERE WERE YOU ?"

"OI my head is buzzing please shut it !"

"You could have texted Hothead ! You usually do that ! What happened ? Mira said she saw you leave with a white haired girl ?"

"Yeah but I don't remember anything… I woke up in her bed naked, so I assume we did it…"

"Well it's not like it's the first time right ?" Gray poked his shoulder.

"I know but… hell I don't know I feel tired, don't wanna think about it. I'll take a nap before we hang out at Erza's."

"How do you know about it ? When we decided it when you were already gone."

"Lucy called me. She was the one who woke me up thank god, it was almost 1 PM."

"She called you ? How could she call you ? I thought she didn't have your number ! Dude you have some explaining to do…"

"Later Ice Freak, I reeeeaally need to take a shower, then nap."

"Oh by the way… I don't think you'll be able to be at Erza's at 5…"

"Huh ?"

"Remember your detention ?"

"… FUCK ! Somebody up there is against me !"

"I bet it's the goddess of the brokenhearted girls."

"Noooo damn it, I hate Aquarius, I hate her ! Just because I was sleeping during her boring class !"

"Come on, if you work fast, you can meet us directly at the club ok ?"

"Mmmh right."

"Ok, gotta go, Juvia's waiting for me. See ya !"

"You're glued to her or what ? See ya IP."

Natsu collapsed on the couch and took his cell. 3 PM. He had detention at 6, and should be released at 9, if everything was ok. He checked then his notifications. 5 missed calls from Gray, 10 from Erza, 30 SMS from both of them. He went into his sent messages. He had sent 2 texts to Lucy.

'Oh that's right, I have to tell her what I wrote.'

He opened them and dropped his phone, his eyes widening and his hands shaking.

"FUCK !"

* * *

Lucy was expertly taping on her braille computer. She loved these moments when she was inspired, she could write for several hours in a row without moving. She was then in another world, in the world of her fantasies. She could see the sun shining, the clouds moving, the characters talking… Well at least, the way she imagined it. She loved the way she could exile herself from reality, zone out to reach new lands where everything was possible. Yeah, she was a crazy author, and she loved that.

It could be dangerous to zone out this way though, she was vulnerable like that after all, but she could always count on her sensitive ears to bring her back to reality. Besides, who would hurt her in her peaceful home ?

'Peaceful… Not last night at least' she thought, and giggled. Levy was sure expressive when she was pleased.

Lucy heard a really light noise coming from her roommate's room. One of them must have just awoken. At last ! It was already 3 PM. She lent an ear, and perceived heavy steps on the ground. Gajeel, obviously. The said one opened the door, and didn't have time to step out before he heard a loud greeting.

"Hello Gajeel ! Pleasant night ?"

"Hi Bunny Girl. Please don't be so loud, got a headache. How'd ya know it was me ?"

"No offense, but your footsteps must be at least twice louder than Levy-chan's. What's Bunny Girl for a nickname ?!"

" 'Cause of your hair. Don't make me explain now please…"

"Err ok ! I won't take offense, i guess !"

"Lu-chaaan, you're so louuuud !"

The small bluenette came out of her room, dishevelled, rubbing her face with one hand, while yawning with the other one covering her mouth.

"It was about time Levy-chan ! We have to be at Erza's at 5 remember ! And according to what we heard about her, we'd better not be late !"

"Bunny Girl's right… I'll go take a shower. Have breakfast Shrimp, after last night you must need it, geehee." Gajeel smirked and entered the bathroom, leaving a blushing Levy facing her giggling roommate.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him…"

"Don't say that, you would miss him ! Lead me to the couch please, I don't know what you did in the living room last night, but nothing is at the right place ! I had trouble finding the kitchen table haha !"

"I'm so sorry Lu-chan ! We'll move them right back at their right spots !"

Levy took her friend's arm, and led her to the couch that was… on its side.

"Eeer hold on Lu-chan… we can't sit properly on the couch right now… I must move it."

"I didn't know you had this in you Levy-chan hehe."

"Oh hush ! There, you can sit. Where is Plue ?"

"In my room, he couldn't stand the mess, he was whining, I was afraid he would wake you up."

"Poor Plue… I'm so SORRY, LU-CHAAAN"

"Hey stop whining, it's alright, it made me laugh ! You broke our routine, that was fun ! Besides, you weren't the only one to have fun last night apparently. I received texts from Natsu at 2 AM."

"Natsu ?"

"Yeah, so I called him 2 hours ago, and I'm pretty sure he was with a girl when I woke him up haha."

"That sounds like him. He told you he was busy ?"

"No I heard her. But he told me it was TV. But he barely paid attention to me then, so I assume he was still busy with her… know what I mean ?"

"Yeah…"

Levy stared at her friend, and studied her expressions. She was hard to read, but she knew her by heart. She was her roommate since high school after all. Lucy was trying her best to laugh at the incident, but Levy could see she was a bit hurt to catch Natsu with a girl in the morning. Was she starting to have feelings for him ? After two days only ?

"He didn't tell me what he wrote by the way. I'm supposed to wait till we meet at Erza's but… I DON'T WANT TO PLEASE LEVY-CHAN READ THEM FOR MEEEEEE !"

"Wow easy girl, haha you're strangling me, LU-CHAAAAN, I'LL READ THEM OK !"

"Thank you so much !"

Levy took her friend's cell, and opened her chat with Natsu.

"Ok that's sweet, he wrote : Hey can't wait to see you again, what you doing tomorrow night ?"

"Really ? Cool ! And the next one ?"

"What next one ? There's only one text."

"Are you sure ? I'm positive I heard 2 buzz last night."

"Well that's not from him obviously."

"Oh… Maybe I dreamt it. That's great anyway, I think we're becoming friends !"

"Lu-chan… i don't want to be a pain in the ass but… Natsu… he has a reputation you know. Everybody at Fairy Tail knows about the Salamander, the hot ass Natsu, the jerk who had countless girlfriends and one-night-stands…"

"Do you know him personally Levy ?"

Levy gulped. Lucy never called her that way, unless she was really annoyed. Her face was severe, looking straight ahead, and her whole body was stiff.

"No, but…"

"I can take care of myself you know that right ? I may be blind, but I'm not vulnerable, I know how to deal with life and people, because I already have, and you know that too. You were there, you've seen me deal with jerks. So please, if I want to be friend with Natsu, I will be friend with Natsu. And if he tries to abuse me, like you think he will, I'll be ready. I'm not a fool, I understood his lifestyle when I met him Thursday. But he didn't try to hit on me. That's a fact Levy-chan. That's why I'm giving him a chance."

Levy saw Lucy's severe and angry face smoothen at her last sentence. A small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. She had made up her mind. And she knew she would be able to handle him, of course, but… she was scared her friend may attach herself to the playboy, and end up being hurt. Really hurt, more than last time.

"Ok Lu-chan, I get it. I won't say anything now. But you have to promise to tell me everything !"

Lucy smiled again when she heard the concerned tone of her friend. She was just worried after all. She has been like her guardian with Plue for all these years, rarely leaving her side.

"Of course, I will tell you everything, I promise."

Gajeel chose this moment to get out of the bathroom, half naked, with a short towel lazily tightened around his lower waist. Levy blushed at the sight. So hot… But so indecent !

"Gajeel, don't walk around us half naked !"

"Why, gives you ideas ?" The black haired guy smirked.

"You're so dead…"

"Please don't ! I don't want our apartment destroyed ! I'll have a shower now, but remember, I can hear EVERYTHING ! So behave, lovebirds."

Gajeel cackled and walked in Levy's room. As for the bluenette, she took Lucy's cell phone again, and watched the second text she had hidden from her best friend, frowning with her face serious.

_"yooo iceprik im headin to this girls place angel. white hair dude and boooobs ! think im gnna bang lucy tmorow nigh. seeya"_

"I don't know you personally Natsu Dragneel, that's right, but believe me, you'll regret every bruise you plan to make on Lucy."

* * *

"Welcome to my dorm !"

"Hey Erza ! That's so nice of you to invite us !"

"Please Levy, it's my pleasure, you're both part of the family now."

Lucy, Levy and Gajeel entered the small dorm, where Gray, Juvia, Cana and Jellal already were, playing monopoly.

"Yeah, now that you date Gajeel, and even more as I heard, you'll have to spend more time with us freaks ! Come heeeere, have some booooze, I'm so happy for you two !"

Cana was already hugging Levy to death and offering her some dubious liquor.

"Oh and so this is the famous Lucy right ? Juvia couldn't stop talking about you... Long lost childhood friend she came across last week right? Want some booze too ?"

"Lucy, take my seat right here." Erza cut the brunette before she could make Lucy uncomfortable, and led the girl to a cosy armchair she usually never shared. Jellal and Gray smiled at this. She seemed to enjoy the newcomers a lot.

"Thanks ! What are you guys playing ? I heard dice rolling."

"Wow, can't hide anything from you, can we ?" Gray laughed. "We're playing monopoly."

"Oh great, I love this game, I know all the cards by heart. Is the dog still available ?"

"Noooo Lucy-san, Juvia wants to win for once !" The bluenette whined.

"What was that ?!" Cana exclaimed.

"Lucy-san is just so lucky all the time ! She never lost once since Juvia met her !"

"I confirm," Levy pursued, "Lucy was born under a great lucky star, I'm sure about that, that's almost unfair, she's lucky with EVERYTHING."

"Lucky star reeeeaally…" Cana stared at the blond with malicious eyes. Though Lucy couldn't see the stare, she could feel the competitive aura emerging from the drunk brunette. "I think this game will be… interesting. Let's roll the dice and see who they pick then, miss Heartfilia."

"Game on, booze girl ! And don't even think about cheating. I can feel it." Lucy smirked and tapped her nose with her pointing finger.

"I think I don't wanna play anymore." Gray pouted. "Two fucking lucky girls in a game of chance… not good."

"It's not just about chance Gray, it's also about strategy, how and when you will invest in properties, and…"

"Yeah yeah we get it, Mister I-only-speak-smart. Go back to your girlfriend and let's play."

Jellal sent Gray a dirty look but didn't reply. Lucy started to roll the dice. As she asked how much she got, the door bell rang. Erza stood up to open the door, and greeted a cute white haired girl with blue eyes, who looked a lot like Mirajane, Levy noticed. 'Could they be related ?'

"Yo Lisanna, you arrived just in time ! Grab a chair and help us kick Cana's and Lucy's ass !"

"Huh ? Why would I do that Gray ? Anyway sorry I'm late Erza, Mira wanted me to help her clean the cafeteria, and then I ran into Natsu on my way to your dorm."

Every body fell silent all of a sudden, and stared at Lisanna. Lucy wondered what was going on, she felt a lot of tension and uneasiness in the room.

"Take a seat." Erza said. "So… what did you say to each other ?"

"Nothing important… He told me he had detention, and that's why he couldn't come to your place."

"And… that's all ?"

"Yeah…" Lisanna sighed. She collapsed on a chair, eyes shut down, holding tears.

Levy and Lucy had absolutely no idea what was happening, but knew right away it wasn't good at all. They felt a bit like intruders… They couldn't just ask what the matter was like that. Lisanna finally opened her eyes, raised her head up and smiled.

"I'm sorry guys, I keep bothering you with this… let's play now ! Oh new people ! How are you, I'm Lisanna, Mirajane's sister, you know, the owner of the cafeteria and the bartender of our club ! We also have a brother, Elfman, he's studying abroad, but he should come back soon."

All of them released a sigh they didn't know they were holding, and every one relaxed, as Levy and Lucy introduced themselves. As the game went on, Lucy couldn't help wondering what happened between Natsu and Lisanna…

* * *

"Gray, Juvia, pssst, can we talk to you for a minute ?"

The couple turned around to see Levy and Lucy looking quite mysterious. The whole group was on their way to their usual nightclub. Juvia and Gray shared a look, then gathered around the two girls, whereas all the others continued on their way.

"Eer this is indiscrete but err…" Levy hesitated.

"We would like to know what happened between Natsu and Lisanna." Lucy said straight.

"Oh ! No problem Lucy-san, we can tell them, right Gray-sama ?"

"I guess… you'll learn it eventually. Lisanna was Natsu's longest date, 2 years ago. They dated for 5 months. It's like eternity in Natsu's love life. We all thought she would be the girl who would… make him grow up. But we were wrong. It ended bad. So bad."

"What happened ?" Levy asked with anxiety in her eyes and her voice.

"We never knew." Juvia answered. "We're sure there was a fight. We don't know what it was about though. Lisanna-san never told us the details. Natsu-san was really mad, and broke up with her the worst way ever…"

"Don't tell me he…"

"He cheated on her." Gray interrupted the bluenette. "He drank a lot, knowing he would hit on some girls, and brought one back to his dorm, knowing perfectly again that Lisanna would come apologize. All of this was so stupid… Natsu wasn't going to be mad forever, because apparently, well, it's really confusing, but Lisanna was in the wrong during the fight but not completely. And same for Natsu. They could have worked this through, see ?"

"Anyway," Juvia pursued. "What happened is, none of them wanted to talk to the other one. Or apologize. It was really difficult for us, because we were in the middle, friends with both. Juvia remembers, she stayed with Lisanna-san in the club, and the cafeteria, and class, while Gray-sama had to stay with Natsu-san. So tiring. But, little by little, they both calmed. Lisanna-san wanted to get close to Natsu-san again, she still loved him you see, but Natsu-san…"

"Natsu resumed with his past lust life, with more and more dates, more and more one-night-stands." Gray said sadly. "He wasn't mad anymore at Lisanna, but didn't want her again in his love life. We were worried about him, but we couldn't say anything, 'cause he would just yell and run away nobody knows where. Eventually, we had to accept his decision. After all, his actual lifestyle only reveals that he doesn't want to get attached anymore. But… I'm sure… it will not remain like that forever."

He shot a quick glance at Lucy. Levy caught that, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"The actual problem is, Gray-sama, that Lisanna-san is still madly in love with Natsu-san… And she can't get over him. And we don't know what to do about it…"

Juvia sounded so sad to Lucy… she never heard her childhood friend so hopeless. She was the most optimistic cheerful person she has ever met ! This had to be a really bad story. Like the ones she liked to read and write about. Natsu… what happened ?


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was scared. She hasn't felt lost like this for a long time. It was her first time at a nightclub after all. The music was so loud she could barely hear Levy, who was firmly holding her right arm, guiding her through the crowd. Soooo many people ! They were everywhere ! Lucy's senses were overwhelmed, she couldn't hear well, people brushed her arms, head and legs all the time (on purpose or not, this was difficult to say), and the flavours were so strong ! Alcohol, mainly, but also sweating (yak), perfume… Lucy was really in a strange place ! But it was new, and she was with her new and old friends, so she enjoyed it. She just needed to relax.

"LU-CHAN YOU OKAY ? IF ANYTHING'S WRONG, YOU JUST TELL ME, AND WE GO OUTSIDE !"

"THANKS LEVY-CHAN, I'M FINE ! LEAD ME TO THE BAR, I'LL SIT THERE FOR A WHILE, AND HAVE A BEER."

"YOU WANNA DRINK TONIGHT ?!"

"JUST ONE BEER WON'T HURT, DON'T WORRY. THIS WAY YOU CAN LEAVE ME AND SPEND TIME WITH GAJEEL !"

"NO WAY I'M LEAVING YOU LU-CHAN, ARE YOU INSANE ?!"

"HEY I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER ! BESIDES, THE BARTENDER IS MIRAJANE RIGHT ? SHE'S A FRIEND OF ERZA AND THE OTHERS APPARENTLY, SHE'LL KEEP ME COMPANY !"

"ARE YOU SURE LU-CHAN ? I DON'T FEEL GOOD ABOUT THIS…"

They were already at the bar. Levy took the safest chair she found (meaning the one the most isolated from the crowd), and helped Lucy to sit.

"DON'T WORRY LEVY-CHAN JUST GO ! CALL MIRAJANE FIRST PLEASE !"

"RIGHT ! HEY MIRAJANE ! OVER HERE ! CAN WE HAVE A BEER PLEASE ?"

"SURE COMING RIGHT AWAY !"

"YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE LU-CHAN RIGHT ? I'LL CHECK ON YOU EVERY 10 MINUTES, AND IF YOU WANNA DANCE JUST TELL ME HUH !"

"NOT RIGHT NOW, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME !"

Levy walked away reluctantly. Lucy smiled. This was an adventure ! She was still a bit scared, but never would she show that to the world, she had to be strong. Besides, she wanted to act normally tonight, and that was the perfect way to begin, sitting at the bar, peacefully sipping her beer. And if guys tried to hit on her, it didn't matter, she knew how to defend herself.

She was thinking about all this when she felt a hand covering hers and gently squeezing it. It was a big warm hand. She recognized it immediately.

"HI NATSU ! HOW ARE YOU ?"

"HEY LUSHEEE, HOW'D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME ?"

"I RARELY FORGET HANDS ! AND YOURS IS PARTICULARLY DIFFICULT TO FORGET, IT'S SO WARM !"

"YEAH I HAVE AN ABNORMAL BODY HEAT. DON'T YA FEEL OVERWHELMED BY THE MUSIC AND THE CROWD ? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY CAME !"

"IT'S A BIT SCARY, BUT I LIKE IT, IT'S A NEW ADVENTURE YOU KNOW !"

"HELLO NATSU ! WANT A BEER I PRESUME?"

"HEY MIRA ! YEAH PLEASE, IT'S ON GRAY !"

"AGAIN ? MY, MY, HOW LONG WILL THIS BET LAST ?"

"AS LONG AS HE DOESN'T REALIZE ! OH BY THE WAY, THIS IS LUCY, A NEW FRIEND IN OUR GROUP ! SHE'S JUVIA'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND."

"HEY LUCY NICE TO MEET YOU ! IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, JUST LET ME KNOW !"

Natsu took Lucy's hand and put it in Mira's. He was so gentle, Lucy thought. Mira's hand was small and soft. She sounded nice too. Lucy was glad to meet so many people. In three days, she had tripled her number of acquaintances.

"NICE TO MEET YOU TOO MIRAJANE !"

"PLEASE CALL ME MIRA ! YEAH COMIIIING ! SORRY GUYS, GOTTA GO !"

Mira walked away, holding four full glasses in her hands without shaking. Lucy realized Natsu was still holding her hand. Maybe he thought she needed to feel his presence, since her senses weren't really useful in this environment. 'How thoughtful !'

"YOU WANNA DANCE ?" Natsu asked.

"YEAH GOOD IDEA !"

Natsu let go of her hand, and put an arm around her shoulders to lead her through the crowd, abandoning their drinks on the bar. He stopped when he found a satisfying spot on the dance floor, with enough space around them. They began to dance, or at least move like they could, like every one else in the club. The only difference was that Natsu was holding both her hands, so that they wouldn't get separated by the flowing crowd.

'That is definitely different from the way I usually dance' Natsu thought, giggling and smiling as he watched the blond moving funnily in front of him, enjoying herself like a little girl.

A moment later, Natsu saw Lucy stop and get closer to him. He widened as she put her hands on his shoulders. Her head was getting closer, then he felt her cheek brush his. 'WHAT IS HAPPENING ?!' Natsu thought. His heart was beating fast, he couldn't move. These 2 seconds seemed so long to him ! Then she shifted her head, so that she could speak near his ear.

"My voice hurts, I prefer to talk to you this way, that's ok ?"

"Err, sure !" Natsu answered. He didn't know where to put his hands… would she mind if he put them on her waist ?

"By the way, Levy read me your text !"

Natsu's heart skipped a beat.

"It was so cute ! But you don't remember sending me this, right ?" Lucy smirked.

Natsu gulped.

"No I don't really remember… And I didn't look… what did I say again ?" He was slightly shaking, nervous. She didn't seem to be mad, maybe she didn't know about the other text… he had to be sure.

"You told me that you wanted to see me again."

Natsu let out a huge sigh, and leaned his forehead on her shoulder, forgetting that a second earlier he was afraid of touching her.

"You okay ?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just so hot in here."

"You're right, do you want me to pull away ?"

"Nah that's fine. I don't wanna yell either !"

She leaned her head against his chest, her hands still on his shoulders, and resumed dancing like it was a slow, leading him. He put his hands clumsily on her waist. He had to, that was weird to just have his arms and hands in the air ! Then he followed her dance, smiling.

"Oh I love this song ! Natsu sing with me !"

"Only in your dreams." Natsu giggled.

_I don't know just how it happened_

_I let down my guard_

_Swore I'd never fall in love again_

_But I fell hard_

_Guess I should have seen it comin'_

_Caught me by surprise_

_Wasn't looking where I was going_

_I fell into your eyes_

_You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave_

_Before I, I knew what hit me baby, you were flowing through my veins…_

Lucy could feel his heart beat so fast… Was it because of her ? She felt really comfortable in his arms, she could stay there all night long. She almost laughed when she felt his uneasiness to grab her waist. Was she that intimidating ? She couldn't believe he was the guy who slept with most of the girls of his college, and hurt Lisanna so bad. Maybe it was her blindness that made him uncomfortable… But then why did he want to see her again ?

Lucy frowned as she felt something hard bumping suddenly against her abdomen. No way… Was he just… ?

'Oh FUCK, DAMN IT, think about something else, Gray naked, Gray naked…. No, NOT GRAY NAKED, that's terrible. GAAAAH What am I gonna do ?!' Natsu thought as he was desperately scanning the crowd. Fortunately for him, he saw Levy coming their way. 'Pheww, saved !'

"LEVY ! COME HERE PLEASE !"

"HEY NATSU, DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE." Levy was sending him a dirty glare. She didn't like AT ALL the position Lucy and the playboy currently were in.

"CAN YOU WATCH OVER LUCY PLEASE ? I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM."

"YEAH SURE !"

As fast as light, Natsu put Lucy's hand into her friend's, and disappeared in the crowd. Levy raised a brow, then spoke into Lucy's ear.

"What happened ? He looked weird."

"… He was hard on me."

"WHAT ?" Levy looked at her friend, who was grinning and giggling.

"Yeah, that's my fault actually, we were really close after all. But that was fun !"

"You're just torturing the guy, Lu-chan !"

"So now you're defending him ? I thought  _he_  was the bad guy."

"No way ! But still, you're a naughty girl Lu-chan." Levy laughed. "He didn't try anything ?"

"Nope." Lucy smiled with content. "He was nothing but sweet and thoughtful. And embarrassed. That was cute."

"I have to give you credit… you CAN handle him… but watch it, I'm NOT giving you my blessing, so don't fall for him !"

"Idiot, I'm not falling for him. He's a friend ! He just has hormones, like every man."

"Yeah, well, try not to tease his hormones too much, Lu-chan. Please !"

Lucy burst out in laughter.

* * *

Natsu was panting, released. He looked at his image in the mirror. He's never done that before in the toilet of the club… He never had to. He felt ridiculous. And he was practically sure Lucy noticed. He put his head in his hands, feeling a furious blush spreading on his face.

'Why… just WHY with this girl ? If it was any other girl, I wouldn't give a shit… But if it was any other girl, I would already be in her bed…'

"THIS IS SO CONFUSING !" He yelled.

"Hello ? Is everything ok in there ?" Somebody asked, knocking on the door.

"Huh ? Yes everything's fine, thank you." Natsu opened the door, and was hit by Lisanna's blue electric eyes.

"Hey Lisanna."

"H-hi, Natsu." She didn't expect to meet him so suddenly, obviously. Natsu noticed her hand shaking while she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're having fun ?" He asked casually.

"Y-yeah ! I was with Gray and Juvia. We lost all the others." She put another strand of hair behind her ear. He didn't like that she was nervous like this with him. But he couldn't do anything about it. Whenever he was around his ex-girlfriend, it was like his emotions closed the door on her.

"I can lead you to Lucy and Levy if you want. I know where they are."

"Ok, that would be nice, then we could join Juvia and Gray together."

"Ok let's go !"

Natsu grabbed her wrist, making her blush at the sudden unexpected contact with her ex-boyfriend, and started to walk towards the crowded dance floor.

"Natsu !"

"Yes what ?"

Lisanna looked at his face. Unreadable expression, as always when he talked to her. She looked away.

"N-nothing. Let's go."

* * *

"That's the girl ?"

"Yeah, I saw him dancing with her. They seemed really close…"

"You wanna mess with him tonight?"

"No… we're not ready yet. But let's play a little… I wanna see how close they are. Maybe we can use her…"

"You decide Angel."

* * *

"… and Juvia just took off her shirt to cover a half-naked Gray ! She's just wearing a bra right now !"

"No way !" Lucy laughed so hard she almost fell on Levy. "… Oh myyy, and Gray's not mad ?"

"I don't think he noti-"

"Hi there girls !" Lucy felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders. She frowned a bit. She didn't recognize the voice. The girl had an arm around Levy's shoulders as well, holding them both firmly.

"Err hi ?" Lucy answered.

"Who are you ?" Levy said harschly. She didn't like the air of this girl at all.

"My, my, we're not really friendly, are we ? I think I prefer your blond friend. What's your name sweetheart ?"

"Layla."

"Layla, really ? Are you sure you're not lying ?" The girl had an ominous tone. "I can tell when people lie, you know ? They don't look at me in the eyes… WHAT DO YOU THINK COBRA, IS SHE LYING ?" She yelled the last part because of the music.

Levy gulped as she saw a big scary guy with a dark aura, sneaky eyes and a persistent smirk on his mouth coming closer. For a moment Levy was petrified, she couldn't do anything, while the man tilted his head to stare at Lucy's face. Her friend didn't move or blink, as she was examined by the tall man. In the dark club, an unknowing person couldn't really figure out Lucy's predicament.

"You're a tough girl aren't you ?" Cobra whispered, frowning in doubt. Something looked weird in her expressionless face. "CAN'T SAY IF SHE'S LYING ANGEL, BUT SHE DOESN'T WANT US HERE, THAT'S FOR SURE."

"Oooh why so ?" She muttered again at her ear. "I like you ! Just as much as the pinkie who was dancing with you…"

"Pinkie ?" Lucy spoke for the second time only.

"Yeah… Natsu Dragneel… do you like him too, honey ?"

"Why, you're jealous ?" Lucy lowered her head a little, so that her bang hid her eyes. They would eventually figure it out if her gaze was too fixed.

"Maybe… How about you and I have a nice chat outside blondie ?"

"WHADDA YA THINK YOU'RE DOING ?!"

Lucy was relieved when she heard his voice. This Angel girl was starting to be really scary. And she wasn't clear about what she wanted… Lucy didn't want any trouble.

"SPEAKING OF THE DEVIL. WHAT DO YOU WANT PINKIE ?"

Natsu roughly pushed Angel away and made a barrier with his body between her and the girls. Cobra instantly reacted and began to raise his tightened fist towards Natsu's head, but Angel raised her hand to stop him.

"WHAT PINKIE ?" She said. "WE WERE JUST CHATTING NICELY… RIGHT GIRLS ? NO NEED TO BE SO ROUGH !"

"WHY WOULD YOU CHAT WITH THEM ? I DON'T TRUST YOU."

"WHAT, YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BRUISE HER PRETTY FACE ? TCHH I'D NEVER DO THAT… SHE'S LESS PRETTY THAN ME." She giggled. "DON'T WORRY YOUR  _LUCY_ IS SAFE !"

Lucy and Levy stiffened when they heard the name… So did Natsu, but it was more because of the tone Angel took.

"…for now." Angel muttered to herself, smirking evily. "Let's go Cobra, I have what I want."

"BUT I WANNA KICK HIS ASS !" He replied loudly.

"COME ON THEN SNEAKY EYES, I'M ALL FIRED UP !" Natsu answered.

"No." Angel replied back, in a way only Cobra could hear. "We don't need that. We'll have our revenge later. Come on."

Cobra snorted and followed her, his fists tightening when he heard the loud "COWARD !" from Natsu.

* * *

"Natsu… how did this girl know my name ?"

The whole group, forming a circle in front of the club, stared at the pink haired boy. When they heard about this weird incident, they all agreed to meet outside.

"Eerr…" Natsu was really embarrassed now. Among his friends, the two girls he didn't want to talk about his one-night-stand to were here. Lisanna was staring intensely at him, and Lucy was all ears.

"I… woke up at her place this morning… And when you called me Lucy, I was with her, and… she heard me say your name. But… I don't understand how she knew how you looked like."

"She saw you dancing with her." Levy replied, frowning. "She was weird…"

"Yeah, we don't know what she wanted… she was… ominous, almost threatening." Lucy rubbed her chin. "Does she hate you or something ?"

"Probably… I'm sorry Luce." Natsu really seemed sorry, Levy thought. 'But that doesn't change the fact that I knew it wasn't a good idea for Lu-chan to befriend him ! This girl is onto something with her freaky friend'.

"Ok guys, relax now." Erza said in a leader manner. "Though we don't know what these people wanted, at least now we know we have to be careful. Lucy," she added, resting a hand on her shoulder, "don't ever stay alone in the streets ok ? We will be honored to always be by your side to protect you."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment at the serious tone of the scarlet haired girl. 'Is she always that awkward ?'.

"Thanks Erza… but you don't need to worry, I can take care of myself. I'm never alone anyway, Plue is always with me if Levy-chan isn't."

"Good."

"Ok , let's head home now, it's starting to be cold here."

"Since when do you complain about cold Ice Princess ?"

"Juvia is freezing."

A general "AAAAW, so cute !" spread through the cold air of december, followed by laughters and a loud "GRAY-SAMAAAAA", while everyone took their way home. The incident was forgotten, life was too sweet to mope.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, and saw nothing. 'Pretty standard' she thought as she painfully got up. The dancing killed her legs and feet. She fumbled her buzzing cell phone pressing her to pick up. Who called her so early in the morning ?

"Hello ?"

"Yo Luce !"

"Hey Natsu… Why're you calling so early…" She let out a big loud yawn.

"Wow, that was elegant ! And it's 2 in the afternoon dummie !"

"Huuuuh ? you serious ?"

"I am. Buy a watch !"

"You're stupid."

"I know… thanks for the compliment."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Oooh… She's killing me…"

"Good, I can have some rest then."

"…There I'm dead."

Lucy giggled.

"She's laughing ! I knew you didn't really want me dead !"

"It is true that since you and your crazy friends barged into my life 3 days ago, I've had some fun. And lack of sleep. And now my biological clock is disordered."

"Muahaha, guess I'll have to call you every day to wake you up !"

"Why did I give you my phone number again ?"

"You wanted me to tell you how I found your book remember ?"

"Oh you're right ! Did you start it ? How do you find it ? It's terrible isn't it…"

"Yeah… you're the worst author ever."

"…Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"HAHAHAHA, you're so easy to tease !"

"And you're mean !"

"But you still like me, don't you !"

She could imagine him smirk. He sounded like the kind of guy who did that. 'I can tease too, Mr Hard, you'll see…'

"I think I'm gonna hang up before you start imagining things."

"Whaaat ? You can't do that ! If you do that, I come at your place and eat all your food !"

"I would worry if you actually knew my address."

"Then you should worry blondie… I'm picking you at 4, you better be ready when I arrive. See ya Luigi !"

"Eeeeh ? Natsu don't hang up ! Nats- damn it, he's gone !"

* * *

"Gray-sama ! Last night was wonderful !"

Gray looked at his girlfriend who was peacefully smiling, her head on his bare chest. He felt so lucky to have her… No girl could put up with him, except for her. Maybe it's because their personality were so different… The introverted as-called-as-ice boy, with the (bit-too-much) extraverted cheerful girl.

No woman was as patient as this one. She loved him at first sight, she saw something in him the other girls didn't, and waited many years for him to understand. His past girlfriends gave up very quickly on the expressionless young man, but not Juvia. She would never give up on him. And when he understood that two years ago, he made the first step on his way to love her.

"I liked it too Juvia." He smiled. "But two nights in a row at the club… too much for me. We shouldn't do that again."

"You're so pathetic Stripper !"

"NATSU-SAAAAAAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN GRAY-SAMA'S ROOM ! AND WITH ONLY BOXERS ! GRAY-SAMA SAVE MY EYES !"

"Oi that's not nice Juvia ! My body's fitter than Gray's !"

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway Flame Brain ?"

"Duh ! I live here IP."

"I mean, at home on Sunday morning ?"

"It's no longer the morning, and what did you smoke last night ? I went home with you idiot !"

"Ooooh that's right… I should really sleep."

"Juvia will help you sleep ! NATSU-SAN GET OUT RIGHT NOW, GRAY-SAMA NEEDS TO SLEEP !"

"Wow, calm down Fountain Girl, I was going to tell you that I'm leaving soon anyway."

"Fountain Girl ?"

"Where are you going ?"

Natsu cackled, his fists on his waist.

"One at a time please ! Fountain Girl, 'cause you're always so whiny. You like it ? And none of your business Stripper. I just told you because I know you would have called Erza if you didn't see me, and I DEFINITELY don't want that. I'm taking the bathroom, see ya !"

"Hmm that's odd." Gray rubbed his chin. "He usually spends his Sundays sleeping and playing video games… What do you think Juvia ?"

"Juvia doesn't know… Maybe Natsu-san is sick ?"

"No… But I might have an idea of what's going on…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you have to bring Plue with you ? He's licking my pants again !"

"He wouldn't if you didn't have chocolate spots on them. And yes, Plue comes with me everywhere, he's my guide dog !"

"You don't need a guide dog when you're with a friend who can lead you !"

"Assuming we're friends, 'cause I haven't decided yet. Even so, I prefer to have Plue. I don't want to cling on my friends all the time."

" 'Assuming' ?! I'm taking offense to that."

"And I'm taking offense to being kidnapped in my own apartment !"

"If I had kidnapped you, you would be on my shoulder like a backpack, and there would be no Plue."

"Like I would let you do that. I'd kick you in the balls before you could manage to catch me."

Lucy waited for an answer, but nothing came. 'Oh-oh…' She stopped and focused to hear every little detail surrounding her, and mentally prepared to strike, like her teachers taught her. She heard a really slight noise on her left, and immediately raised her left leg up, folded her knee, and released to make what she liked to call a 'LUCY KIIIICK'.

Unfortunately, a hand grabbed her ankle, blocking her kick, and in the same time she felt Plue's leash being pulled off sharply. It made her lose her balance, she let out a little cry as she was falling forward, but then her stomach landed on something robust. A second later, she felt lifted from the ground, head lower than her bottom. Plue's leash was gone, but she could hear him bark happily, and an arm was firmly wrapped around her thighs.

"NATSUUUU, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU KNOW !"

"MUAHAHAHA shouldn't have tempted me Luigi !"

"Luigi ?! Why Luigi ?"

"Dunno, sounds good to me. Hey let's have an ice-cream !"

He let her down a couple of minutes later, when they reached the ice-cream store.

"What do you want Luce ?"

"Vanilla, middle size please."

"What ?! No way I'm paying for a middle size, you're having a large with lot of cream and that's final."

"Eeh ? But I don't want to !"

"But who am I gonna challenge for ice-cream contest then ? Of course I can beat you even if you have a middle size, but rules must be the same for every one ! So have your damn large size and that's all ! And I'm NOT taking easy on ya because you're a girl,  _capisce_  ?"

Lucy was flustered, and felt a blush spread on her cheeks. Then she smiled.

"Ok, I accept the large size, and I challenge you back ! I'm not taking easy on you either !"

"Gooood." Natsu grinned with a mischievious stare.

* * *

"What do you want."

_"Good to hear you too Gajeel."_

"Yeah whatever. So ? What're ya calling for ?"

_"I was just wondering something… You're at Levy's apartment right now ?"_

"Yeah, why ?"

_"Is Lucy here too ?"_

"Nope. Hothead came by half an hour ago, and they left together."

_"I KNEW IT ! Juvia ! I was right, you owe me 10 bucks !"_

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Wanna meet somewhere with your girl ? I need to get out of here, Shrimp is pissed since they left together. She already broke two glasses."

_"I'm in. Let's meet in an hour at the park ok ? I'll tell the others to come."_

"Got it. Bye. ...Shrimp, if you don't calm down right now, I hang you up to the top of the wardrobe."

* * *

"So… you didn't tell me why you kidnapped me today."

Natsu and Lucy were laying on the grass, their belly full of ice-cream. Plue was leaning his head on Lucy's lap. The weather was nice, the sky was blue… 'Perfect day' Natsu thought.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. What Angel did, I mean."

"Oh. You didn't have to. It wasn't your fault."

"But I wanted to ! And we're having fun besides ! Right ?"

"Yeah, except the kidnapping part." Lucy giggled.

They remained silent for a while.

"Lucy ?"

"Mmhh ?"

"Can I ask you something ?"

"You can. But I can't promise you'll have an answer." She teased.

"Tchh. Eer, the other day, when we were at the bookstore, you told me you knew this place by heart, that's why you could lead me so well, but… err… they're books, right ?"

"I see what you mean. They have a braille section. And I know this place very well, because it actually belongs to Levy-chan's family. We spent days there, playing, studying, reading, talking… Most of my high school memories remain there."

"Ok I get it now."

Another silent moment passed.

"Can I ask you something else ?"

"How many questions do you have ?"

"A bunch. I would normally ask you just like that, but I was always told I have a lack of tact. And I don't know your limits."

"Ask whatever you want."

"Ok…" Natsu stood a bit to lean on his side, so that he could see the blonde. "How long have you been blind ?"

"I was born this way."

She was on her back, her head was laying on her arms. The wind was swaying her golden strands, and her eyes were closed. If Natsu listened to himself, he would stroke her cheek. It was looking so soft.

"I see doctors regularly," Lucy resumed, "but it's only to please my parents. I knew for long time now that I'll never see." She said that with a neutral tone. It was a fact. A simple terrible fact, Natsu thought. "I don't complain, can't miss what I never had, right ? But sometimes, it happens that I fall asleep hoping that something would change when I open my eyes in the morning. Only sometimes."

"What are your dreams like ?"

"My dreams ?" She said, astonished. She wasn't used to this kind of questions.

"Yeah, you do dream I hope ?"

"Of course I dream. My dreams are mainly sounds and touch."

"Sounds and touch ?"

"Yeah. Like, if I dreamt of you, I would hear your voice, and feel your hand for example." She grabbed his hand and raised it. "I told you, I rarely forget the sound and touch of people I meet and care about. Like you wouldn't forget a face that hit you, and would see it in your dreams."

"Ok… It's hard to picture."

"I know. Like it's hard for me to imagine colors. I read a lot, and wrote several books, so I have vocabulary. I can imagine shapes of objects, softness and roughness. Because I can touch them. This way I can picture myself a wet cloud, sticky grass, or a smooth ice cream. I can see them. But… colors… it's really difficult to picture. You can't hear them or touch them."

"Well I can try to describe them if you want."

She opened her eyes and grinned.

"I'd love to."

"Ok, so… right now the sky is blue, it's a sharp color, like it hit on your eyes. And it contrasts well with the green of the trees right now. They strike nicely the eyes. There are several blue and green though. Not all of them are that bright. The blue of the night is deep, it feels like it embraces everything, and you can fall in it."

Natsu made a pause, looking at the blonde. She was eyes-closed again, listening and smiling as if it was a lullaby.

"Keep going."

"Red, and orange are also very bright colors, that strike the eyes. They're… fiery, burning, no wonder why fire has these colors... Then there are smooth colors. Mmmh, colors that are really soft, like a hand caressing a cheek, or a pillow ! White, yellow, and pink, for example."

"Like your hair ?"

"Yeah like my- how do you know my hair is pink ?"

"Angel called you pinkie."

"This girl… But yeah my hair is pink. I know that's unusual."

"That's not a bad thing. Being unusual. At least you're not boring."

"Put it that way, how can I complain !" Natsu grinned.

"I like how you describe colors."

"Did it help ?"

"Yes, a lot… thanks."

* * *

"Gimme my phone Gajeel !"

"No."

"Gimme now !"

"No."

"I have to call her !"

"You're not her mother."

"But he's gonna-"

"What ? Rape her in the middle of the day ? Actually that could happen, geehee."

"Gajeeeeel !"

"Levy, you're annoying." Gray sighed. "I know you're worried, but I know Natsu, if he hasn't hit on her yesterday at the club, he won't do anything, especially in daylight."

"… You're sure about that ?"

"Yessss, now sit down both please, and let's enjoy coffee."

They just sat when they saw Erza and Jellal entering the café and walking energically towards them.

"Sorry guys, we won't enjoy coffee today. I made some research about that girl Angel, and his friend Cobra… apparently they started to attend Fairy Tail only this year. But I can't find any previous records of them… that's dubious."

"Maybe they weren't studying before, what's the problem." Gray replied.

"They're way older than us, that's the problem."

"Maybe they didn't want to work and stayed at home, right Gray-sama ?"

"Like Juvia says."

"I still think there is something weird, and I'm going to keep on searching about their past."

"Hey guys, what do you wanna drink ?"

"Hi Lisanna. Coffee please." Erza answered the white haired girl.

"Same for me please."

"Got it Jellal. My service is finished soon, can I join you after ?"

"Of course Lisanna-san ! Juvia and the others will wait for you to finish, then will head to the park."

"Great ! Eer Levy-san ? Are you feeling well ? You're… very red."

"Don't pay attention," Gajeel answered instead of the bluenette. "Shrimps always turn red when they're fried. And this one's so pissed she'll soon be a lobstair, geehee."

"You and your fishy jokes…" Levy mumbled, pouting.

* * *

"When did you start to write ?"

"As soon as I learnt how to read and write. I was first published when I was 16."

"Wow, wicked !"

"Thanks. I'm lucky, I always knew I wanted to be a writer, and I actually CAN write to earn money and live. Plus, my parents supported me, and always provided me everything I needed to succeed. My life was settled a long time ago, planned, secure. That's a good thing, I guess."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean… I can't… really allow myself some adventure. I have to think about safety first. Well, it's the same for every one, but particularly for me. Since I was a little girl, my parents insisted on that. I had to make plans fast, to know what I wanted in life fast, and fight for it. It's a great thing, I'm living well now, I'm published, I've got friends… but…"

"But… ?"

"I don't know… Some unknown could be fun too. A little change of scenery. I felt it last night in the club, it was scary, but exciting also, and- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEY STOP HAHAHA NATSU STOOOOP."

Lucy was rolling on the grass, trying to get rid of the hands tickling her ribs.

"Hey, you asked for it ! Don't blame me ! You didn't plan on that, did ya !"

Natsu finally released her prisoner, who let out a sigh, relieved.

"Where are your parents ?" He asked.

"Abroad. They own a big company, Heartfilia Konzern, its siege has been moved away 6 years ago."

"Wait… you haven't seen your parents in 6 years ?"

"Dummie… of course I have ! They come home for all the vacations, and my birthday."

"Why didn't you move with them ?"

"Because I didn't want to. I like living here, and… I wanted to become independent. It was really hard to convince them. I was only 15 after all. But Levy-chan helped me. She was my only non-blind friend who could help me take care of myself, and they trusted her. So, they eventually bought me my apartment, and Plue too. They payed me some self-defense lessons too, because I refused to have a bodyguard with me.

"Ooooh that's why you gave me that super kick before the ice cream !"

"Yeah…" She frowned. She worked so hard to improve her reflexes and learn how to fight. And yet, her friend, who didn't even mean to harm her, beat her in a snap of fingers.

"Hey what's with the ugly face ?"

"Excuse me ?!"

"I don't like when you do that, it gives you wrinkles."

"And I thought you knew how to talk to women…"

"You're not women, you're Lucy. And you need to laugh, so that you don't have wrinkles. So stop frowning, or I tickle you again."

"Noooo, not again !" She laughed, tilting her head back. Natsu grinned.

"Theeere, better !"

"Natsu."

"Yes ?"

"This is weird, we only met a few days ago, but… I feel good around you. I feel like I can trust you."

Natsu's grin fell down. He frowned, and remained silent for a moment.

"What's the matter ?"

"I don't think you should trust me."

"Why so ?"

"Why hiding it ? I'm a playboy, you know it. I hurt people. I assume you met Lisanna, you must have heard about our sto-"

"Hey," Lucy cut him. "Look at me. In the eyes."

Raising a brow, he did as she asked.

"What do you see ?"

"Err, is that a trick question ?"

"No. Tell me what you see."

"Chocolate."

"Damn, you only think about food ! Please Natsu ?"

"Ok ok… I see chocolate brown eyes… empty eyes."

"Exactly. My eyes don't work. I can't see what the others do. I always saw things differently. And my senses tell me to trust you. Last time I ignore my senses warnings, it ended bad for me. So now I trust myself. I was born blind, but a lucky star watch over me. That's what my mother always tells me."

"You're amazing…"

"Really ?" Lucy grinned, looking away, because she didn't like to show her eyes for too long.

"Well, sometimes. When you're not weird."

"Are you calling a blind girl weird ? How unsensitive…" Lucy smirked.

"Don't play the victim on me ! You know you're weird ! You have a dog named Plue, you eat middle size ice cream, and of course… you ARE a crazy author."

"Take that back Natsu Dragneel…"

"No way, have you actually read your book,  _Seeking the clock_? It's fucking crazy- Hey STOP IT THAT'S UNFAIR !"

"TICKLE BATTLE THE REVENGE !"

* * *

A man in black was standing hidden behind a tree, gazing at the couple in the grass.

"They're tickling… It's true sir ! … No, nobody, the park is empty… I can't barg in like that ! What if the dog bites me ? … Yeah… right, copy sir."

The man hung up and let out a sigh. He bent down in the bushes, still staring prudently at the two young adults.

"You're gonna hate me, blondie…"

* * *

"Gray-sama ! You left your clothes at the café !"

"DAMN IT ! How did it happen ?! I don't understand, I thought I got rid of this habit !"

"I'll teach you manners someday…" Erza had a dark aura surrounding her.

"AAAH don't worry Erza, this won't happen again ! Juvia, now you're in charge of my clothes."

"No problem Gray-sama ! Here, take my shirt !"

"Juvia-san, you're only wearing a bra now !" Lisanna exclaimed in horror.

"Tssk. Stripper couple. Still pissed Shrimp ?"

"Yes, but now it's because of you ! Why do you always make fun of me in front of my new friends ?!"

" 'Cause you're even more pissed than when we're alone."

" So that's your goal in our relationship ? Make me pissed ?"

"… And make-up sex."

"You're disgusting…"

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it, geehee."

"Hey Lovebirds, are you done now ? We'd like to go to the park before it gets dark !" Gray said, wearing an undersized skinny T-shirt.

"Very feminine Gray…" Levy smirked.

"Oh shut up Shorty. Come on let's go now !"

* * *

"Oh my god, my abs hurt… You're too good at tickle battle."

"You're not bad either, Dragneel-sensei !"

"Sensei ?"

"Yeah, you taught to catch people on surprise !"

"Tchh you learn too fast, it's not funny."

They fell silent for a while.

"Hey Natsu ?"

"Yeah ?"

"… Don't freak out. I do this when I trust people…"

"Err, should i worry ?" He giggled.

"Don't laugh… ok Natsu… please, let me see you."

"…Eeeh ?"

"I said don't freak out! Sit straight please."

"Okay ?" Natsu sit up straight, as Lucy did the same, moving Plue's sleepy head off her lap.

"I don't see the way people do, I told you… and I'd like to see you. Please ?"

"As long as it doesn't involve tickling, I'm good."

"Thanks !" Lucy smiled.

She put her hands on Natsu's knees to figure out where he was, then leaned and got closer to him. Her face was right in front of his. She reached out her hands, and gently put her fingertips on the top of his forehead. Natsu's eyes widened. Then she began to slowly move her fingers, the pulp never leaving Natsu's skin. Stroking his eyebrows, they parted then to reach both his temples.

Natsu felt his heart racing. She was like scanning his face, printing every single detail in her mind. Her fingertips were now on his jaw, then his chin. They suddenly pull away, and reached the bridge of his nose, then lowered, until his mouth.

His breath had now accelerated. He couldn't avert his gaze from her. He was completely bewitched by her movements and her face. Her eyes were still sparkless, but he noticed every other little detail, like the little blush of her cheeks, her brow slightly raising, her mouth beginning a smile…

Her fingertips rested on the corners of his mouth. Without moving them, both her thumbs traced each half of his lips, very slowly. Natsu had to focus, in order to stay still, and not opening his mouth. He knew she could feel his heavy breath, but who cared ? That was a particular contact. Nobody could blame him.

* * *

"DAMN IT LEVY STOP STRUGGLING !" Gajeel said hastily, calling her by her name for the first time.

"LET ME GO ! DON'T YOU SEE ? SHE'S SEEING HIM ! SHE CAN'T, IT'S TOO SOON !"

"Levy, we don't even know what that means," Gray sighed.

He watched the couple from afar. They were acting weird, that's for sure. Natsu was completely stiff, eyes wide, never blinking, and Lucy was… touching him. Very slowly, intensely, almost seductively, he thought… Even though they were quite far, everybody could imagine Natsu's heart beating loudly. His face was redder than Erza's hair.

Gray glanced at Lisanna. She wasn't looking good… her skin looked paler than her hair… Was she going to throw up ?

Suddenly, a man in black got out of the bushes, ran towards the couple, looking furious. Natsu finally got out of his spell, but too late, he couldn't avoid the fist.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oooow ! That hurts ! What was that for ?!"

Natsu was on the grass, rubbing his face. He would probably get a black eye in a couple of hours. He sent a dirty look to the man in the black suit who hit him.

"Natsu ! Are you alright ? What happened, who is here ?" Lucy was moving frantically her arms in front of her, trying to catch Plue's leash. Her dog was barking aggressively at the newcomer and kept jumping around him, trying to scare him and protect his mistress. "Plue enough come here !"

"I don't know Luce, it's a black suited guy with glasses and funny hair. He's… on the phone. HEY JACKASS HANG UP ALREADY, MY FISTS WANNA SAY HELLO TO YOUR CAT FACE !"

"Cat face ? I don't understand… Hey sir, who are you ? Why did you hit my friend ? Who are you talki-"

Lucy's eyes widened. Her sensitive ears heard the voice coming from the cell phone.

_"How is she ? Is he still touching her ?"_

"No sir, not anymore, but I have to go now, they want explanations."

_"Ok, you'll report to me later, don't forget."_

The man hung up, and paid attention to the youngsters. He gulped. The pink haired boy's eyes were sending him daggers, his fists were tightened, ready to hit. The blond girl's face was scary. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows frowning, wrinkling her skin, and she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Hello, miss Heartfilia. My name is-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS ! I KNOW WHO SENT YOU, YOU CAN REPORT TO HIM RIGHT AWAY AND TELL HIM HE'LL BE IN TROUBLE WHEN I CALL HIM !"

"LUCY-SAAAAN, NATSU-SAAAAN !"

The two men turned around.

"What are you guys doing here ?!" Natsu asked.

"What, we don't have a right to go to the park now ?" Gray answered.

Lucy was still trembling in anger, trying hard not to punch or kick something. She was barely paying attention to the conversation happening next to her.

"What's going on Flame-Head ?"

"Who's the cat guy ? Oow Shrimp that hurt !"

"I wouldn't have done that if you had just let me go !"

"My name is-"

"I don't KNOW what's going on, he just barged in and punched me ! I'M SO PISSED !"

"Let's examine peacefully the situation around a coffee and a cake."

"LU-CHAN, YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU WERE DOING THAT WITH HIM !"

"Guys I'm trying to explain who I am and why I am here, would you please listen to me ?"

"GRAY FIGHT ME !"

"Lucy-saaaan ! You saw Natsu-san ! How did it feel like ? Do never try to see Gray-sama or you'll be Juvia's love rival !"

"What cake can I have this time… Any idea Jellal ?"

"I DON'T WANNA FIGHT YOU HOTHEAD, GET OFF OF ME !"

"LOVE RIVAL ! YOU'RE DEAD NATSU-SAN !"

"…Who ARE these people ?"

"LU-CHAN ! I'M REALLY MAD AT YOU !"

"IRON JERK ! FIGHT ME !"

"Ok. If you want another black eye that's your problem, geehee."

"No idea, I know you will end up having a strawberry cake anyway."

"JUVIA YOU'RE STRANGLING ME !"

"BUT GRAY-SAMAAAA, JUVIA HAS SO MANY LOVE RIVALS !"

"Are you listening Lu-chan ?"

"As for me, I think I'll have a tiramisu… what do you think Erza- oh man not that again."

"NATSU, GAJEEL, STOP FIGHTING ! I'LL TEACH YOU MANNERS !"

"… They completely forgot why they were here in the first place… Incredible…"

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP !"

The whole group stopped suddenly, going back to reality. Lucy was holding her head in her hands, like she had a headache. She opened her eyes.

"Cat guy. Take my hand. You come with me. Plue let's go."

"Lucyyy ? Where'ya goiiiing ?" Natsu whined. "I wanna know who Cat Guy is !"

"Yeah me too ! You can't let us on a cliffhanger like this !" Gray added.

"Lucy. I must offer you to come with you. We can't trust a man who just came out of nowhere to walk with you all alone. That's not responsible."

"Thank you Erza, but there's no danger. I know exactly who Cat Guy is. Minus his name. I promise I'll tell you later."

This said, her friends watched her run behind Plue, dragging the mysterious man with her, and disappear in the trees. They were all dumbfounded, and a minute passed without any of them moving or talking.

"Owww, Erza why'd you hit me ?!" Natsu rubbed the top of his head.

"Because, I don't know what happened, but I'm sure that it's your fault."

"Hey guys !" Gray suddenly exclaimed. "Where is Lisanna ?!"

* * *

"You owe me an explanation Dad."

_"Didn't you ask Loke already ?"_

"No. I didn't even ask his name, I was too angry."

_"Where are you both now ?"_

"We just arrived home. He's on my couch eating Plue's candys. You better have a good explanation."

_"Don't talk to your father like that young lady ! I didn't raise you this way !"_

"Sorry Daddy…"

 _"That's alright."_ The voice softened _. "My dear daughter, I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but I know you would have refused my help… That's why I hired Loke secretly about two weeks ago. He's been watching over you since then."_

"But… why ? All of a sudden ? You already tried to convince me to have a bodyguard several times in 6 years, but you never hired one secretly, I mean as far as I know… so why now ?"

_"Honey, the truth is, Heartfilia Konzern gets more and more prosperous every year. And with that, inevitably, we make more and more enemies. Other big firms who hate us, partly because we moved from Fiore to Arbaless, and encroached on their market territory."_

"So… you think they could target me ?"

 _"I'm sure about it. I know I've always been a bit overprotective."_ Lucy snorted loudly. _"But this time, it's no joke. I know for sure that at least one of our concurrent firms have contacts with illegal gangs all around Fiore, and wouldn't hesitate to use them to get to you."_

"Why can't you just negotiate peacefully for once…"

_"Easier said than done. These kind of guys prefer to eradicate the threat. If it weren't for the law, I would have already been in jail, or killed."_

"Ok, ok I get it… So I have to bring this Loke guy who apparently looks like a cat everywhere with me?"

"Hey I can hear you !" The said Loke shouted. "I DON'T look like a cat !"

_"Yes please. If you need personal space, you can ask him to just follow you from afar."_

"Please tell me he doesn't have to live with me and Levy-chan…"

_"There is NO WAY I would ever allow a man to live with my baby girl, bodyguard or not. I bought him a flat next to yours."_

"Great idea, this way he can stick to me whenever he wants… I'm so lucky."

"Hey ! I have feelings you know !"

_"I thought you would be happy to have another person to keep you company… You always complain that besides Levy, there is no one else to talk to since Bisca and Alzack got married and moved away."_

"Not anymore Dad." Lucy smiled. "I've made some new friends this week. By the way… WHY DID YOU ORDER LOKE TO KNOCK OUT MY FRIEND ?!"

_"Don't scream, your mother's sleeping ! Loke told me you were touching and almost kissing ! I thought you were going to be raped ! So I told him to beat him. It was time for you to know about your bodyguard anyway."_

"We weren't doing anything wrong, I was just seeing him !"

_"Huh ? Already ? But you met him this week !"_

"That's not the point ! Dad, that was violating ! Barging into my life this way… don't ever do that again please, think and ask first !"

_"Ok, ok it was maybe a bit overreacted. Who is this boy? You're already seeing him… And Loke told me you looked close. And tickled… and touched… I think I'd better not know who this boy is actually. For his sake."_

"I couldn't agree more ! He's just a friend I can trust, and who would never harm me, that's all you need to know."

_"Even if he would, now he won't, because Loke's here, and he's not allowed to let you alone with a boy, whether you saw him or not."_

"Daaaaaaaad !"

_"With girls, ok, he will just follow you from afar. But boys, NO WAY, UNDERSTOOD !"_

"This is so unfair… Just what I needed, like I don't look abnormal enough to people."

_"Is this Lucy ? Oh give me the phone please ! Hello darling, how are you ?"_

"Hello Mum ! Very bad, since your husband provided me another dog to watch over me."

"Hey ! I'm going to take really offense now !"

"Sorry Cat Guy, I shouldn't mess with species." Lucy smirked.

"Stop with that nickname !"

_"Lucy ? Sweetheart… I know you don't appreciate this, but for now it's necessary… your lucky star won't protect you from those people. I've met them, they're really unscrupulous. All that matters to them is money and power. So please ?"_

"Yes, I get it, don't worry… Will you come home for Christmas ?"

_"Of course Darling ! We'd never miss that !"_

"Great ! I can't wait to hug you ! I miss you Mum, and Dad too." She added, whispering so that Loke wouldn't hear.

_"We miss you too my sweet girl. We'll see you soon. I have to hang up now. Take care of you baby. Bye !"_

"Bye Mum."

She hung up, then headed to her couch. She fumbled to find Loke, then sat next to him.

"So ? Am I officially part of the family now ?"

"Not until I decide that you're trustful and not a psycho."

"Harsch…"

"How about we make a deal ? You let me be alone with my friends, and I mean ALL of my friends, individually and as a group, and I owe you a favor."

"Don't be so secretive, you just mean you want to be alone with the pinkie boy." Loke giggled.

"Do we have a deal or not ?" Lucy replied.

"I'll think about it…"

He winked, but then realized it was… a slightly tiny bit useless, to make an euphemism. He was going to have to get used to working for a blind girl.

But the tone of his voice let no doubt to her that he was teasing her. 'Oh great, another pain in the ass' Lucy thought. She snorted, but deep inside, she was sure she could manage to be friend with her bodyguard, and was glad. 'He'd better accept my deal, or I'll make his life impossible'.

* * *

"What do you wanna eat tonight IP ?"

"Pizza ?"

"Fine by me. Order me a-"

"Mega spicy peppers with double cheese and extra oignons."

"Right perfect." Natsu grinned to his roommate, and started to play video games.

"You're so not original. Same old routine." Gray said as he dialed the number.

"Says the guy who wakes up every night at 3 AM to go pee and eat cookie ice cream. At least MY routine isn't crazy."

"Shut up. You always put tabasco on everything, even peppers !"

"You once stopped your business with Juvia to have your ice cream at 3 ! I heard you MUAHAHAHA."

"You-"

_"Dreyar's Pizza. What can I do for you ?"_

"Hi gramps it's Gray. I'd like to order the usual for tonight."

_"Hey boy. Noted. Do you want the new extra hot energizing sauce with that ? It's on me."_

"DIIIIIE ZOMBIE DIIIIIIIIIE"

"I think that's not necessary gramps… Natsu is already destroying my video game console. Bye !"

"What's not necessary ?"

"Nothing." Gray sat down on the couch and joined his friend to kill zombies.

"So… What exactly happened with Lucy ?"

"None of your business."

"Why didn't you tell me you were with her ?"

"Same answer."

"You know you will eventually tell me right ?"

"I doubt it. I don't tell you everything."

"Well you should."

Natsu smashed his game stick on the table.

"Heyyy careful with that !" Gray protested.

"Fuck you Stripper… What happened at the park… you weren't supposed to see that. It's between me and Lucy. If she wants to tell you, she will. It's not a big deal, really, but it's personal for her."

"Ok I won't ask again."

They resumed their game. Grey glanced at his friend.

"She's really something else, huh ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't know… but since you met her, three days ago, or I should say four, since you actually met her in the subway, you're not your usual self."

"Is that a bad thing ?"

"I didn't say that."

"So what's your point ?"

"No point. I'll just ask you something. What is it with her that's so special to you ?"

"Excuse me ?! What are ya trying to make me say Snow Queen ?"

"Not what you're thinking right now. I meant it as a friend. You never befriended a girl so rapidly before, without trying anything. Especially when she's so hot."

"Ok I get it. And, I don't really know. She… doesn't judge. She wants to know me. She's different from other people. All the other people. It took time for example for you and me to become friends. Same with all the others. But this girl… no problem. It was easy. I just had to talk and be myself, even if we just met. No need to charm her. Maybe it's because she can't see me."

"It is true that it takes away the hypocrisy…"

"Yeah, you can't hide your emotions to her, she can interpret every single tone of your voice. And I have the feeling sometimes that she feels your emotions, even if you don't talk."

"What do you mean ?"

"Like, you know when it's dark, and someone is in the house, in the same room, you can feel it right ? Sort of an instinct. Well same thing for her with emotions. In the park there was a moment when I was sad, and she felt it. I don't know if it's blindness in general, or if it's just her."

"Wow… I didn't know you could actually THINK Ash-for-brain…" Gray burst out in laughter.

"WANNA GO ICE PRICK ?"

"That's more the Natsu I know ! But not now, Laxus is arriving soon with the pizzas."

* * *

"How long do you plan on ignoring me ?"

"…"

"Levy-chan, I know you're here."

"…"

"I can even tell you that you're sending me daggers with your eyes. You're so pissed the whole room is filled with your incoming tantrum."

"Can't you just be just the blind girl for once and not the super-smart-ass-blind-lucky-girl-who-doesn't-need-anyone-else ?"

"There we go."

"No 'there we go'. I'm not going to yell, I'll do that on Gajeel. I just would like to know. Why ? Why him ? Why now ?"

"You're mad because I saw him."

"You're so quick-witted."

"Sarcasm now ?" Lucy sighed. "Why are you so mad about this ? I told you that I was giving him a chance. If I decided to see him, it's because I had a good reason."

"Oh yeah ?! What reason ? You barely know him Lu-chan ! You met him three days ago, for God's sake ! What makes you trust him so much ?"

"You're just jealous Levy !" Lucy shouted.

Her friend stiffened.

"Yeah JEALOUS ! Jealous because it took me six month to completely trust you, whereas with Natsu I only waited 3 days. I get it, it's frustrating, but why don't you try to understand how I feel ? I'm so glad to have new friends, and to have Natsu ! But that doesn't mean I care about you less ! You're acting like a jealous mum who doesn't want to share her baby girl !"

"OK MAYBE I'M JEALOUS, SO WHAT ?! ISN'T IT NORMAL ?! DID HE SPEND SIX YEARS OF HIS LIFE TAKING CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU WERE SICK, OR WHEN YOUR CANE BROKE, OR WHEN PLUE GOT SICK ? DID HE DESCRIBE YOU THE MOVIES YOU COULND'T WATCH ? DID HE HELP YOU TO BUY MATCHING CLOTHES ? DID HE GIVE UP ON LIVING IN THE COLLEGE DORM TO STAY WITH YOU IN YOUR APARTMENT ? DID HE SACRIFICE HIS SOCIAL LIFE SINCE HE WAS 15 FOR YOU ?!"

"… You're going too far. Do you really want me to answer ?"

"YES PLEASE, I'D LIKE TO HEAR IT !"

"FINE ! NOBODY ASKED YOU TO SACRIFICE ! YOU DID IT BY YOURSELF ! YOU CAME TO MY PARENTS AND I'M GLAD YOU DID, BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU, I WOULD HAVE LEFT MAGNOLIA ! BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO BLAME ME FOR YOUR DISASTROUS SOCIAL LIFE ! I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT ! YOU COULD HAVE SPENT TIME OUTSIDE, LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DOING FOR 3 DAYS I REMIND YOU ! BUT YOU WERE TOO SCARED LEVY, OH YES, YOU TOOK MY PREDICAMENT AS AN EXCUSE TO AVOID THE WORLD OUTSIDE ! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO HAVE THE CHANCE TO SEE THE WORLD ? TO BE NORMAL ? TO HANG OUT WITH FRIENDS WITHOUT A BLOODY BODYGUARD FOLLOWING ME AND A DOG LEADING ME? AND YOU AVOIDED THIS CHANCE FOR 6 YEARS ! AND NOW YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR TAKING THE CHANCE I GOT WHEN I MET JUVIA, MY LONG LOST CHILDHOOD FRIEND, A FEW DAYS AGO !"

Lucy stopped in order to breathe. She was panting. She slumped on the couch and took her head in her hands. Levy was red, almost as breathless as her friend. They never fought like this. They just revealed tonight their deepest fears and regrets.

"Natsu makes me feel normal." Lucy resumed softly. "He's aware of my condition, but he doesn't let it change the way he deals with life. It doesn't make him take it easy on me during a food challenge…" She giggled at the memory of the fiery boy stuffing his mouth with ice cream. "He won't let me kick him just because I'm blind and everyone should be nice with me. And he makes me laugh. He has such a goofy attitude with almost everything. It's like an adventure to be with him. That's what I need, Levy-chan..."

Levy didn't say anything. She just slipped her hand in Lucy's and squeezed lightly. It felt good to hold her little soft hand right now, that was her way of making her friend an apology. 'Sometimes,' Lucy thought, 'words aren't necessary. And aren't enough. Whereas a simple gesture could fix everything.'

* * *

"Hey Mira, how are you ?"

"Hi girls. I'm good. I guess you're looking for Lisanna."

"That's right Mira-san. Juvia and Erza-san thought she would be here."

"You guessed right. Come with me."

The pretty white haired girl led them in the kitchen of the café. Lisanna was sitting at the table, sipping a beer.

"You're drinking without us ? How rude Lisanna." Impossible to know if Erza was joking or not, as usual. She sat across, next to Juvia.

"How pathetic I am… drinking alone in the kitchen of my sister's café."

"Lisanna-san isn't pathetic ! She just needs a little warm-up ! And that's why her friends are here with her !"

"That's really nice Juvia, but I don't think a warm-up will help me right now."

"Tell us what's on your mind." Erza commanded softly.

"It's so… stupid. I never wanted to move on. It's been two years, and I'm still hoping he will forgive me. Well, was hoping, until two hours ago."

Erza and Juvia didn't answer, waiting for the miserable girl to continue. She drank a bit of her beer.

"I was just… so sure we could work this through. He just needed time. To forget. To forgive. And one day, he would do his goofy smile to me again, take my hand, and drag me to the ice-cream store, like we always did."

She leaned her forehead on the table, fists on each side.

"I was so wrong ! So wrong ! All this time, he was just moving on ! He never wanted to forgive me ! Never ! I don't even think he tried !"

She started to sob. Erza moved her chair next to her, and rubbed gently her back, tracing soothing circles. Juvia looked downhearted, fixing the kitchen table, with her hands on her lap. Erza knew she was picturing the same scenario with her and Gray in it.

What if something terrible like this happened between her and Jellal ? Erza couln't imagine the pain she would feel. And then, realizing she was the only one clinging to the past… Erza sighed. She would like so much to ease Lisanna's pain. But nothing could be done. She was the only one who could work this through.

"I've made a decision earlier." Lisanna raised her head a bit, put her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers. Her gaze was determined as she spoke. "I've decided to go to Arbaless, where my brother Elfman is studying."

"WHAT ?!" Both girls jumped off their seat.

"Lisanna, isn't it a bit overreacted ?" Erza asked.

"Not at all. It may be sudden, but it took me two years to realize that I had to move on. I need some space. I need to get away from him. Seeing him almost every day isn't good for me."

"B-but, how long will Lisanna-san be gone ?" Juvia stuttered, almost crying.

"Hopefully, I can be a transferred student like Elfman. This way, I can stay there till the end of the year. I'll ask the President of Fairy Tail. I'm sure he'll say yes."

Lisanna finally smiled and wiped her tears.

"My dear friends." She hugged the girls. "It's the best decision I've made in two years. Don't worry about me." Her voice was now just a whisper. "I'll miss you so much."

"LISANNA-SAAAAAAAAAN !"

* * *

Erza was walking home, lost in her thoughts. This was a huge change in their life. Lisanna was always with them. Erza sighed. It was her decision, they had to accept it, and if it was the remedy to her pain, Erza would support her until the end.

She was now walking along the university, and reached the front door. She stopped and looked up to admire the emblem of Fairy Tail. Her home. The place where she felt so good, for once in her life. Fairy Tail gave her a chance to study, to have friends, and even more.

Smiling, Erza was about to resume walking, when she saw three persons coming out of the building. She immediately recognized the long white haired girl and her scary friend whose eyes made her think of a snake. Angel and Cobra. The third one was a really big guy with a long orange hair, and hot eyes sparkling like diamonds. Like his two fellows, he seemed way overaged to attend university.

Erza watched them cross her path, and stared at them intensely as they walked away.

"I don't know who you are and what you're up to. But I swear, I'm gonna find out." She muttered these words.

They were barely audible, but she saw Cobra stop and turn abruptly his head on the side. Erza made eye contact with his left eye for a couple of seconds. Then Cobra turned back his head and resumed walking.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Let me See you :_

_"Heartfilia Konzern gets more and more prosperous every year. And with that, inevitably, we make more and more enemies." "you think they could target me ?"_

_"She… doesn't judge. She wants to know me. She's different from other people."_

_"Natsu makes me feel normal. That's what i need, Levy-chan."_

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Levy opened suddenly her eyes. She was awoken by loud noises. Was it Gajeel ? No, he was snorting peacefully next to her in the bed, not loud enough to alarm her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Unwrapping her boyfriend's arm from her waist, she groggily stood up and walked out of her bedroom.

_*SMASH*_

"Oh GREAT now you broke a plate ! Just how clumsy are you Blondie ?!"

"I am BLIND you pink idiot ! I've got an excuse for being clumsy, UNLIKE YOU !"

"I didn't throw that bastard of a dog's candy in the trash because I was clumsy and you KNOW it !"

"OH YEAH ?! THAT MEANS YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, THAT'S WORSE !"

"WHO FEEDS A DOG WITH CANDY ?! It's bad for him and I warned you I would get rid of it if you didn't listen to me !"

"Plue only accepts that for his meal ! AND THEN WHY DID YOU PRETEND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT ?!"

"I WAS TEASING YOU AIRHEAD ! LIKE I ALWAYS DO !"

"THEN YOU SHOULD WARN ME WHEN YOU DO !"

"OH YEAH ?! YOU WANT ME TO WRITE 'SARCASM' ON A PAPER LIKE IN _THE BIG BANG THEORY_ TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND IT ?! Oh wait… YOU COULDN'T READ IT!"

"…You are soooo dead Dragneel… I didn't know you could be that MEAN !"

"And I didn't know you could be such a pain in the ass ! You understand sarcasm better than ANYONE I know ! You just got mad ON PURPOSE !"

"WHAT ABOUT TWO DAYS AGO WHEN YOU GOT MAD JUST BECAUSE I PUT YOUR FILTHY DIRTY SMELLY FAVORITE T-SHIRT IN THE WASHING MACHINE ?!"

"I CAN'T WEAR IT ANYMORE BECAUSE OF YOU ! IT'S TOO SMALL ! And I'm sure you did this on purpose too…"

"It was ACHING my nose ! You know I have a sensitive nose !"

"Ha ! So you ADMIT you made it smaller on purpose !"

"I DON'T ADMIT ANYTHING !"

Levy face-palmed, as she watched the pair in front of her fighting over… nothing.

"Oh my god… not again !"

"What's all this noise about Shrimp ? Hurricane Couple strikes again ?"

"Yes… and it's only eleven in the morning. I can't believe them, they should get together already, they're basically a married couple now. "

"They should get on third base first geehee, I think that would bring us peace for a while. When did it start ?"

"They've been fighting for a WHOLE WEEK, since vacations began ! You're not here every day, you're so lucky ! Gray, that bastard, banished them from his dorm, so that means _I_ have to bear them all day… Even Loke pretends to be sick."

Levy paused as she heard another plate smashing on the floor.

"DAMN IT WOMAN, I'M NOT BYING YOU ANOTHER SET OF PLATES THIS TIME ! YOU DID THIS ON YOUR OWN !"

"You're not trying to stop them Shrimp ? You won't have any dishes left soon." Gajeel cackled.

"Naaah I'm not. I already tried, and they turned against me. That was awful. I really don't understand them… Why are they acting like this, all of a sudden ?! Just one day, they decided to NOT get along anymore… And yet they still meet every day !"

"Tsssk, they're just horny, is all."

"Huuuh ? Really ? It's just about sex ?!"

"Of course. It's ALWAYS about sex. They want each other, but they're too dumb to do the first move."

"Excuse me ? We're talking about NATSU here… The playboy, too scared to do the move ?!"

"I said dumb, not scared. I don't know why he doesn't do it, and I honestly don't care." The black haired guy smirked devilishly. "If you want I'll show you how to do the first move…"

"Psshh you already did that three weeks ago dum- EEEP !"

Gajeel picked his laughing girlfriend up, and slammed their bedroom door. The noise made the fighting couple stop for a moment.

"What was that ?"

"I think your roommateSS are awake and were spying on us." Natsu said, insisting on the plural of the word. "Did you tell your daddy that a guy is living with his baby girl already ?" Natsu added, smirking with his arms crossed under his chest.

"Gajeel is NOT my roommate for the last time, he's never here during the day and he doesn't have sleepovers here every night !"

"Sleepover, that's so cute… your mummy didn't give you the talk about how adults make babies ?" he said with a fake cute voice and smirked.

"How old do you think I actually am Pinkie ?! I know more things about making babies than you will ever do !"

"Oh really? Then you should _teach_ me..."

Lucy stiffened, feeling hot all of a sudden. There he was again, evidently teasing her. Just teasing her, without doing anything else. She wouldn't crack. He would.

"I would, but I can't teach anything to cocky bastards who think they already know everything !"

"I don't know EVERYthing... but i know a bunch that's for sure..."

She ignored his insinuating tone.

"So for example you know that I find you absolutely obnoxious ? That would be a relief, I didn't know how to tell you... oh wait, I just did."

"Actually, I know that you don't find me obnoxious at all, I know that you found my face handsome when you saw me, yeah Levy told me." He cackled at the red faced blond. "And I also know that you can hear the lovebirds do their business through your wall at night, and I KNOW it gives you ideas..."

"You are so stupid Pinkie… what makes you think it gives me ideas ?"

"You obviously want to pounce on me every time you meet me." His smirk widened, of course she couldn't see it, but she could hear his voice deliciously articulating each syllable. He had just waited for this question to come up.

"Oh really ?" Lucy burst out in laughter. "Then tell me, who has spent the three past weeks barging into my apartment, using my bedroom WINDOW, to peek on me ?"

"I DID THIS BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO AVOID CATGUY, IDIOT ! AND I DON'T PEEK !"

"Psshh you're just in denial. I know things too. I know that I didn't actually _lost_ my black lacy bra. Gray found it in your drawer." If Lucy could grin wider, she would just break her jaw.

"… I… don't… know… what… you're talking about. And I'll only speak in the presence of my lawyer."

"That's right, I win. Now before you respond anything, I have to take a shower. Don't have a nosebleed thinking about it, _honey_."

"Not a chance weirdo, I'm not that kind of guy." He came closer as he said this. He put his hands on her curved waist and brought his mouth to her ear. "I'm more of the kind of guy who makes girls faint." He whispered then snickered. "I have to go anyway, see ya Luce !"

He quickly pecked on her cheek and disappeared. Lucy was fuming. Teasing then being sweet, he had acted like this for a couple of weeks now… He was just playing with her nerves, it couldn't be otherwise.

"I'll make him pay someday…"

"Hey Lu-chan ! Remember we have to go to their dorm this afternoon ? You think you will be able to handle your hormones ?"

"Levy-chan, I think Gajeel has a bad influence on you. You are so much ruder than before !" Lucy giggled. " Anyway, he won't be there, he has some work to do or something like that. So, I take the bathroom now. Try to be silent please, especially with your _rodeo game_ …"

She chuckled and headed to the bathroom, leaving a tomato-Levy cursing against her boyfriend's noisy bed manners.

* * *

"Hello ? Who is this ?"

_"Hi Natsu, it's Anna… remember me ? "_

"Oh hi, yes I remember you. How'd you get my number, I don't recall giving it to you."

_"I got it from Gabrielle."_

"Gabrielle, yes, how is she ?"

_"Desperate since you rejected her."_

"…"

_"Say Natsu… I was wondering… Do you have any plans for tonight ?"_

"Yup, and even if I didn't… sorry I'm not interested."

_"So the rumors are true…"_

"What rumors ?"

_"You don't know ? The whole Academy whispers about you. Some said you turned gay, others that you found a girlfriend, and others are sure that your blond big breasted friend is rejecting you. But everyone agrees to say that you stopped your playboy thing. "_

"Bullshit. But they're right about the last thing. Like I told you, not interested anymore."

_"Oh… so the blond girl right ?"_

"The reasons are MINE ok Anna ? Now please leave me be, and pass the word to your horny friends, thanks. Bye."

Natsu hung up and sighed. He must have rejected at least twenty girls in three weeks, without counting the ones who went to him in person. He thought about changing his phone number. But ' _his girls'_ would find his new one in no time.

"Why are you so harsch with them Flame Brain ?"

Gray sat down next to him on the couch, savoring cookie ice-cream.

"Becaaaause, I'm fed up, it's the same evvvvery time ! Hello how are you, fine and you, do you wanna meet somewhere, nope not interested… why don't you come to the club anymore Natsu ? Natsu I miss you, did you not like it ? Natsu is that true you have a girlfriend ? Natsu are you-"

"Ok, ok, I get it, stop !" Gray laughed. "And excuse me Flame Head, but you're the only one to blame on this, it's not THEIR fault if you're a jerk."

"WHAAAT ? It's always my fault anyway ! I'm always the jerk ! I was the jerk before because I banged them (and they were consenting), and now I'm the jerk because I have to reject them to clean my messy life !"

"You said it not me." Gray chuckled. "Anyway, you should try to be more… sorry for them, y'know ?"

"Let me handle this Ice Prick, this is none of your business anyway."

"Ok, ok, cool man. So… How's Lucy doing ?"

Natsu went immediately red, frowning his eyebrows and pursing his lips.

"She's… fine."

"You had an argument again didn't you ?"

"SHE'S SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS !"

"Hey I want NO screaming this afternoon ok ?! Or I'll kick you both out !"

"I'm not here this afternoon remember ? I replace Laxus at Gramps pizza shop."

"Oh that's right. Good luck with that. I'm relieved, I won't have to put up with your teenager flying hormones, you and your girl…" Gray smirked.

"Excuse me ?! I absolutely don't know what you're talking about Stripper ! I'm perfectly fine, Lucy is fine, everybody's just fine ! And she's not my girl…"

"Right. Come on it's so obvious you both want each other… Why don't you date her ? Even Levy has accepted you now !"

"I. Am. Not. Talking about this. With you."

"You're an idiot."

"And you talk too much ! Juvia changed you, you never talked about feelings and sappy things before ! Now it's EVERY DAY ! I swear I'm gonna move out if you don't stop !"

"Oh good, some peace at last. Honestly, when did you have sex for the last time ?"

"…Almost a month ago."

"BWAHAHAHA that's why you're so grumpy all the time ! The almighty Natsu Dragneel is in rehab, HAHAHAHAHA."

"Shut up Ice Prick."

"HAHAHA and when you come around Lucy, I bet you feel like your balls are going to EXPLODE, BWAHAHAHA"

"FUCK YOU, STRIPPER !"

"You mean fuck _her_ … HAHAHAHA this is so funny ! And for once, I get to beat you at the sex contest !"

"Grmblmbmf… I have to go to Gramps. Don't wait for me, I finish late. Say hello to Lisanna for me."

"See ya Flame Head, don't mistake Gramps for your dream girl, he won't appreciate it !"

* * *

_*Ding dong*_

Gray went to the door when he heard the bell ring.

"Hi, come in ! Hey, the whole family is here, the Blondie, the Shrimp, the Catguy and the dog ! But someone is missing… where is Metal Head ?"

"Parking the car." Levy answered. "Oh everyone is already here ! Hey guys ! Eerr what are you doing ?"

"Skyping with Lisanna." Erza turned her head and greeted them with a smile. "Come closer ! Hey Lisanna, the others are here !"

The trio of newcomers came closer to the computer, where Erza, Juvia and Jellal were gathered, staring at the smiling white haired girl's face on the screen.

"Hi Lisanna, how are you ?" Levy started.

_"Hey Levy-san ! I'm great ! Hi Lucy ! Oh is this… Loke right ? Juvia talked to me about you !"_

"Yes, Juvia and Lisanna-san skyped a few times already." The pretty bluenette confirmed.

"Hello Milady. May I say that I am absolutely delighted to be introduced to you, and that the distance that separates us is only equalled by the strength of my love for you…"

_"Eerrr…"_

"Don't listen to Catguy, Lisanna" Lucy punched the said guy's arm, making him squawk. "My bodyguard doesn't really understand his awkwardness…"

"Love isn't awkward Lucy, and like I told you multiple times, you don't need to be jealous of all the girls I love, because you are the golden sun among all of them, and I would prove you-"

"Yeah yeah right, stop the act right now ! So Lisanna, how is Arbaless ?"

_"It is absolutely GREAT. I'm really glad to be here, it's so different ! You know it's a young country, they suffered a lot from the war, and were very poor for a long time, but they've been on the rise for a few years now, and it's incredible how they managed to improve their lifestyle ! A lot of people are still poor, but i'm sure in a few years they can compare to Fiore."_

"Somebody learnt her history lesson. That's good Lisanna." Erza nodded to approve, partly teasing and mostly serious, as usual.

"But… You don't suffer from poverty right ?! Do you live well there ?!" Levy asked genuinely, her innocent eyes full with concern.

_"Of course I live well don't worry ! In the capital, people have everything they need. And a lot of investors have financed universities, so the class are really well, I have nothing to complain about ! "_

_"Lisanna, sis ! Who are you talking to ? Oh hey guys, you skyped ! How manly."_

"Levy, Lucy, Loke, meet our most manly-manners-approving friend, Elfman Strauss !" Gray giggled.

The trio greeted their new acquaintance, each of them thinking something different about it.

'He is SO big ! Oh my god I think he could just smash me in one hand !'

'His voice sounds so gravelly ! I wonder how he looks like… maybe he's tall... but Lisanna is around my height… Oh what the hell. What Christmas present can I get for Natsu… Hhmm…'

'Lisanna. No Cana. No Levy. No too short, and I'm scared of Gajeel. Oh damn, definitely Lucy. Yeah that's it.'

 _"So what do you guys do for Christmas Eve ? It's tomorrow already !"_ Lisanna resumed talking.

"Lucy, despite all the new lovely girls I've encountered these past few weeks, I must say you remain my favorite, and-OOOW"

"Shut up Catguy, Lisanna's talking !" Lucy said, letting then her bodyguard's ear go.

"For Christmas Eve, Juvia has invited everyone to Juvia's family house ! Juvia's parents are gone for a month trip, so it's the perfect occasion." The third-person talking bluenette answered.

_"Oooh that's so great, I wish i was heeeeere !"_

"You don't come home for Christmas ?!" Lucy asked in shock.

_"No, this year, we spend a family Christmas in Arbaless ! Mira is already here since yesterday, she's in the kitchen right now. And my parents arrive tomorrow. Elfman fetch Mira please !"_

_"_ That's why the cafeteria was closed yesterday… She could have warned us. I feel completely betrayed." Gray pouted. "And Natsu almost broke the window, you should have seen him… By the way he says hello."

 _"Oh… that's nice ! You'll say hello for me too."_ Lisanna smiled.

"By the way Lisanna, Juvia made us the honor to invite us to her family house for New Year's Eve as well." Erza added. "Will you be here at this time ?"

_"DEFINITELY ! AND I'LL BRING ELFMAN TOO, YEEEEESS I WON'T MISS THIS ONE, YOU CAN COUNT ON ME !"_

_"Why are you yelling Lis ? Oooooh everyone, it's good to see you from so far away heehee."_ Mirajane appeared in the screen. The two sisters made a pretty picture together, looking so alike with their blue baby eyes and white hair.

"Mira ! How could you close the cafeteria without a warning ! Natsu and me almost DIED yesterday because of you !" Gray accused.

_"My, my, I didn't know you liked my lasagna so much ! Where is Natsu by the way ?"_

"Replacing Laxus at Dreyar's Pizza. Speaking of Laxus… How's it going between you two ?" Gray snickered.

 _"Me and Laxus ? I don't know what you're talking about Gray ! I spoke to him two days ago, he seemed fine ! Is there a problem ?"_ Mirajane looked and sounded absolutely oblivious to Gray's insinuation. It made Lucy and Levy wonder what Gray actually saw between the two of them. But they didn't know Laxus, so they couldn't tell.

 _"How did the exams go ?"_ Lisanna asked.

"Pretty well for me. I'm glad it's over." Jellal spoke for the first time.

"Of course it went well for YOU Mr Smart, whereas for me-" Gray started.

_*Ding dong*_

"Oh that's Gajeel, be right back."

"I'm glad it's finished too." Erza said. "Now I can focus on the Angel's matter. I had to let it go to work."

"Oh nooo, not this again Erza pleeeease !" Gray whined, coming back from the entry.

"I agree with Gray for once." Everyone shut up and widened when they realized what Jellal just said. "You should let this go, we haven't heard of her and the Cobra guy for three weeks now."

Erza went red. She didn't like AT ALL when people told her what to do, ESPECIALLY when it was her boyfriend. She was about to burst.

 _"Erza, did you think about talking about it to Kagura ?"_ Lisanna placed this just in time. Erza calmed and rubbed her chin.

"Hmm that's a good idea… I should talk to her. Thanks Lisanna, for the support." She said the last part bitterly, her eyes sending daggers to her boyfriend.

"Who's Kagura ?" Lucy asked.

"She's Erza-san's oldest friend, and she's part of the national police, right, Erza-san ?" Juvia answered.

"Yes, she's a special agent, and she knows everything about gangs and mafia. I'm sure she'll help me."

"Erza…" Gray sighed heavily. "Mafia REALLY ? Just because this Angel girl was mad at Natsu ? I mean a totally understand her, he's an asshole."

 _"Guuuyyys please stop it now !"_ Lisanna exclaimed. _"Can we please talk about something more peaceful ?"_

 _"Right, like, is there a new ship since yesterday ?"_ Mirajane added, her eyes glowing in excitement.

"Except Hurricane Couple, nothing new" Gajeel spoke for the first time. "OOOOOOWW Water Girl, what was that for ?!"

"NOTHING GAJEEL-SAN, JUVIA DOESN'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HA-HA, LISANNA-SAN DON'T LISTEN TO HIM" Juvia's awkwardness startled everyone but Erza, who knew too well why Lisanna ran away from Fiore.

"Shrimp, your car is awful to drive by the way."

"Well maybe next time, you'll listen to me and let ME drive !"

"Hey guys, let's order a pizza and prank Natsu !" Lucy exclaimed all of sudden.

"Tooootally agree, do you approve, Erza, my captain ?" Gray said enthusiastically.

"I'll close my eyes on this." She answered with a little smile.

"YEEESS"

* * *

The night was really cold, even for a 23rd of December. Erza Scarlet thought this, as she closed the shutters of her dorm. The young woman shivered, then sat back at her desk, where she was previously working on her laptop. Being the student council president gave her quite a lot of extra-work, especially after the exams… She sighed and smashed her forehead on the desk. She was human after all, she couldn't work all the time, like everyone seemed to think.

'I should get a bit of rest, i've been on this for almost five hours…'

She jumped on her bed, and took her cell phone to call Jellal. Then she thought about the earlier conversation with Lisanna. Could she call her old friend at eleven in the evening ? It wasn't reasonable… Yet she couldn't resist the temptation.

_"Hello ?"_

"Hey Kagura. It's Erza. I'm sorry to bother you so late…"

_"Hey Erza ! You don't bother me don't worry, I wouldn't have picked up if I was busy. It's good to hear you, it's been a while."_

"Yes, I've been so busy this year, with the student council and college work that I didn't give myself the time to call you… You should punch me."

_"I would if I could. But we can arrange this next time we meet. Anyway, why did you call an old uninteresting cop with no vacation so late, whereas you could call your so-perfect-and-smart boyfriend ?"_

Kagura and Erza have always been with each other, even though Kagura was seven years older than her friend. They met at the orphanage where they were raised so long ago that they forgot there was a time they didn't know each other. That's why they had a really frank, sisterly, hypocrisy-free and on an equal foot relationship. Therefore insinuating very evidently that one didn't like the other's boyfriend wasn't a big deal for them.

"I actually have a favor to ask…" Erza began.

_"Yes, what is it ?"_

"About three weeks ago, my friends and I encountered dubious people, which we had an altercation with. I did some research on them but had to let go when the exams period came. Now that I have time, I want to resume my investigation, and a friend advised me to come to you."

_"Ok, what did you find ?"_

"They started to attend Fairy Tail Academy this year, under the names of Angel Connor, and Cobra Reese. But, I found absolutely no record of such persons in the archives of any other university or high school in Magnolia."

Erza made a pause to let Kagura react, but she didn't, she waited patiently for her younger friend to finish her story.

"I know the city is big, and I might have skipped some school, but I'll continue my research. What is strangest, is what they wrote about their age… Fairy Tail records say they're 18, like they just graduated and became freshman at the university this year. But I can assure you… they're NOT 18 at all. They look more 25 to me, maybe more. What do you think ?"

_"Very strange indeed. They changed identities to attend college. That's unusual and… clumsy. Because anyone curious enough to do some research could find it out. Like you did. Tell me about the altercation."_

"The girl, Angel, slept with one of my friend, Natsu. He told me she looked like she had something against him. But a different way from the other girls he sleeps with and dumps apparently. The next day, she talked to a new friend of ours, Lucy, who is very fond of Natsu, and the feeling is mutual. Angel and Cobra tried to scare her a little, maybe to get to Natsu through her, we don't really know, their attitude was confusing. What is sure, is that she's nosy. She managed to find out who Lucy was, meaning Natsu's more than a friend, whereas she never met her, and first met Natsu the day before. I felt all of this was ominous, and began to do my research."

_"Hmm, and they did nothing in three weeks ?"_

"No. Actually I haven't seen them for the whole month. I don't even think they went to the trimestrial exam. I'll check this. Last time I saw them there was a third guy with them, but he doesn't attend the university, and I never saw him again."

_"Dead end for this one. But I can work on the other two. Can you send me their college file ? I'd like to see their picture. Maybe I can trace them with this."_

"You can do that with only a picture ?"

_"It won't be easy, but yes, I can do that. I can work with the address they gave the university too. I've got spare time to waste anyway. How could you get the files by the way ? A student council president privilege ?"_

"Exactly. I feel guilty to break my confidentiality oath, but this is necessary. My guts tell me to dig in this mess."

_"You should be a cop. I'll make you enroll one day."_

"I thought about it. How is Simon ?"

_"Good. Still in Arbaless for work."_

"You still can't tell me what he's doing ?"

_"Nope. Secret business. Join us and you'll know."_

Erza smiled. She was the last of their trio who wasn't in the secret services of Fiore yet, that's why Kagura tried regularly to interest her to her job.

"I have to finish college first, you know. Anyway, i have to get back to work now. I send you the files right away by email. Bye."

_"Bye."_

* * *

_Somewhere in Magnolia, at the same time…_

She opened the front door of the little house falling more and more each day into ruin. She hated this house so much. But they had to use it for now. Thankfully they would change their hideout soon. She entered the moldy kitchen, where three men were eating some pasta. One of them was sleeping against a wall.

"Whaddaya got for me Angel ?"

"Hello Zero. We'll have a new delivery soon. Same spot as last time. Planned for the 27th."

"Good. Hoteye," the said Zero, a big muscular man who was around fourty years old, spoke to the man across him eating pasta. "You'll get it. I'll give you the money in two days. Don't mess with the deal this time, or you're gonna be in trouble, understood ?"

The orange-haired man in question nodded, his eyes sparkling at the word 'money'.

"I don't think that's a good idea to do this at the same spot, Zero…" Angel resumed.

"It's too late now. You got anything else ?"

"Yes. It's about our target."

The white haired got the attention of the whole group. Even Midnight, the sleeping man, opened an eye to stare at her. She smirked.

"You know how I found out that he had a thing for this blond girl, Lucy ?"

"Yeah, but I remind you that the boy isn't our real target. I can't see what we can do with this blond bitch."

"I know he's an intermediate for you, but it happens that _he is my target…_ Anyway, I found something good on the girl… Her last name is Heartfilia."

"…Like in Heartfilia Konzern ?" Zero raised a brow.

"Exactly…" Angel licked her lips. "She's the only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, the giants of the electronics market. One of the richest family in Fiore…"

Zero and Hoteye smiled devilishly.

"This is good indeed… We could make a lot of money out of this. And she is friend with _him_? How ironic !" Zero laughed.

"She has a bodyguard though, because she's blind apparently." Angel resumed. "We didn't notice it when we met her, that's weird."

"A bodyguard ? It really doesn't matter. The problem is… it's too big for us. We're just reborn, and not in the kidnapping business."

"So ? You're the expert here, we're all new. What do you wanna do ? We can't let this chance go away ! "

"We're not letting it go away. We'll ask for help. We'll ask _them_."

This time the sleeping Midnight was fully awake, looking at his boss with an unreadable expression. Angel herself was twisting her fingers nervously.

"You mean… _them_?"

"Exactly. _Them_."


	7. Chapter 7

_"LUCY-SAAAAAN I NEED YOUR HELP !"_

Lucy giggled. She was laying on her bed, stroking Plue's head with one hand, and holding her phone against her ear with the other.

"What's wrong Juvia ?"

_"Juvia's parents's house is a total mess ! They left on a month trip only a week ago, and yet the house looks like it's been deserted for a year ! There is dust and spiders everywhere ! They forgot to close the bathroom window, AND one of the living room's window ! Juvia found a SQUIRREL sleeping on the couch, and it attacked her !"_

Lucy burst out in laughter imagining her friend fighting with an outraged squirrel disturbed in his sleep.

_"Don't laugh Lucy-san ! You've got to help Juvia with this pleeease, come and help Juvia clean and decorate the house ! Juvia brought a christmas tree, and christmas wreath, but Juvia thinks she will never be able to do it herself, WAAAAHH ! "_

"Calm dooown, Juvia, don't whine ! I can come earlier if you want, but I'm not sure that i'm your best option for this… I'm scared I might break something since I don't know your house, you see."

_"Juvia is sure Lucy-san will be a great help for her, don't worry ! She will ask Erza to come earlier too. And this will be fun ! Besides… Juvia doesn't like being alone in here…"_

"You're afraid the squirrel will bring back his whole family to get revenged ?"

_"Lucy-saaaaan, ok, this is funny, but still ! When can you come ?"_

"This afternoon I guess, but I can't tell you when exactly. Natsu is taking me somewhere for lunch, I don't know where, and I don't know when we will be finished."

_"That's ok, just come to Juvia's house whenever you can. And, Lucy-san…"_

"Yes ?"

_"No fighting with Natsu-san today, it's Christmas Eve !"_

"Don't worry, we have an agreement on this."

Lucy opened her eyes suddenly as she heard a loud shout coming from the living room.

_"FUCK YOU, YOU FILTHY CATGUY !"_

She face-palmed and sighed loudly.

_"Lucy-san ? Who is yelling ? Everything alright ?"_

"Yes Juvia… It's just Natsu who's arguing with Loke for about half an hour because he doesn't want him to come with us for lunch…"

_"Oh Juvia sees. But Natsu-san doesn't make a big deal out of it usually, does he ?!"_

"You're right he doesn't, but today he decided that it _was_ a big deal, I don't know why…"

The bedroom's door slammed open, revealing a red faced Natsu, frowning in anger. He walked towards the bed, grabbed Lucy's wrist, and made her abruptly stand up, giving her only seconds to understand what just happened to her.

"Come on, Luce, let's go now, or we'll be late. Grab your coat and your _second_ _dog_ , since Mr. Catguy doesn't want to leave us alone no matter what."

"…Juvia, I'll call you back, … yes, bye. Natsu, do you realize how irrelevant you sound ? He can't be a dog if he's a catguy ! And stop tugging me I can walk by myself !"

"Don't play with words, I'm not in the mood to laugh, now let's go."

Natsu let her wrist go when they reached the door.

"Lucy my love, here is your coat. Take this scarf too, it's cold outside."

"Thanks Loke. By the way, remember the favor I owed you ? It's gone now."

"…That's unfair ! I left you too alone plenty of times ! But this time I can't, because you're obviously going out of town since your _boyfriend_ is driving, and it can be dangerous. So please, let me do my job !"

Lucy didn't reply to the manifest 'boyfriend' insinuation, since her bodyguard constantly did it for quite a while now. She fumbled to find Natsu's arm and tugged it.

"Natsu, this is ridiculous… Pleeeease you don't have to tell him exactly what we're doing ! Just give him the address !"

"Tchh don't bother, I already tried to deal with him. He will follow us from afar anyway, and I wouldn't want to leave a _cat_ outside in this weather." He smirked. "So come with us Catguy, but you have to swear on your mummy's head that you won't tell a single person where we're going and what you saw ok ?!"

He came closer to Loke as he spoke and gave him his scariest glare. Not enough to impress the experienced bodyguard though. Loke smirked.

"Trying to impress me Pinkie ? It's pretty lame, don't you think, Love ?"

"She can't see it, you dumbass…"

"Hey guys, stop ! Let's go now, please, I really want to know where you're taking me now ! "

Lucy felt excited, Natsu was pretty mysterious since the day before about their outing. The pink haired young man grinned at her enthusiasm and opened the door.

"Yosh ! Good to see you're all fired up, Luce !"

* * *

"I'd be glad and honored to come earlier to help you Juvia, you can count on me. But I have some work to finish first. I'll call you when I leave, ok ?"

_"Thank you so much, Erza-saaaaan ! OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO THE SQUIRREL IS BACK !"_

Erza giggled and hung up. She stretched her arms, arched her back on her chair, and let out a big yawn. Only twelve thirty, and she was already tired. How was she going to handle the long day that would come ?

She opened her laptop again to resume working, but instead, she found herself opening the college file of the white haired girl who had been bothering her mind for a while now. She scanned it rapidly with her eyes for the umptieth time. The only valuable data was Angel's address. _155, Field Street, G Section, Magnolia_. Same address for Cobra, they apparently lived together.

It was so tempting… She had no news from Kagura since the day before. She was probably busy, because Erza knew that an address was more than enough to find a person's past for a special agent like her friend.

Erza twirled her hair in her fingers as she weighed the pros and cons… Then she closed her laptop, grabbed her bag, coat and keys and left her dorm.

* * *

"DAMN IT, WOMAN, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE ARRIVE ! IT'S BEEN ONLY TWENTY MINUTES, GOD !"

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. She didn't like car trips. Her ears were the only sense she relied on to get balance, that's why she was more sensitive than others to car motion. Vehicles always made her a bit nauseous and dizzy at the beginning of a trip, and it always took her some time to adapt.

Besides, she really didn't like the feeling that everything was moving fast around her, and she couldn't see it. She had been scared the first time in her life she sat on the passenger seat, because she _knew_ the car was moving her. She couldn't _control_ it, she couldn't see where it was moving her, and there was nothing but the windshield to protect her from the fast moving outside world. Public transports were even WORSE, but sometimes she had to use them...

It coudn't happen with Plue, she trusted her dog, and if she was insecure, she could always stop him. Her feet were still on the ground, controlling her environment the best she could.

"There, we're here. Happy Blondie ?" Natsu giggled when he saw her childish pouting expression.

"Yes… Now let me get off pleeease !"

"Geez, I didn't think you wouldn't like car trips like that !"

The trio came out of the vehicle and all of them shivered at the cold weather. Natsu walked around and grabbed Lucy's hand to guide her. She heard him open what sounded like a little portal, then they walked on a gravel ground. They stopped, and the blond heard a bell ring, then a few moments later, a door opened.

"Natsu ! It's good to see you ! Come here, gimme a hug ! Oooh who did you bring here ! My, my, this is a beautiful young lady !"

"Lucy, this is Macao Conbolt, my teacher of… wait, what do you teach again ?" Natsu teased.

"Tsssk, continue like this and you'll have to repass this year. But where are my manners, come on in !" He gave them space to enter his house. "Who's the weird guy with ya ?"

"Hey I'm not weird !"

"This is Loke." Lucy answered. "He's-"

"An undesired necessity." Natsu cut her and smirked.

"Huuh ?" Macao raised a brow.

"Pinkie means I'm Miss Lucy's bodyguard." Loke resumed.

"A bodyguard ?! Why would you need a-"

"Can we talk about this later please, Macao ?" Natsu asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You're right, after all, you didn't come here for the old creaky man i am." He winked. "Oh there they come, they recognized your voice, Natsu."

"Natsuuuu ! I'm so glad you're here !"

Lucy heard a cute high-pitched voice coming from the other side of what smelt like the kitchen.

"Hey Wendy ! Good to see you, sis ! Uummpff !" He huffed when a pretty blue haired teenager crushed him into a hug. "Wendyyy I can't breathe !"

"Sorry big bro, it's been a while." She smiled at him and let him go.

"Yeah, she waited for you to come all the damn week, I swear I was gonna glue her mouth ! " A new male voice came into Lucy's environment.

"Hey Romeo, how're ya ? Looks like you've grown up again, you'll soon be as tall as me… damn I can't get used to it."

"Natsu… Err, can you introduce us to your friends ?" The said Wendy asked politely.

"Sorry, you're right ! So Lucy," He took her hand and slip it into another one. "This is Wendy, my little sister."

He sounded proud of her as he said those words. Her hand was small like hers, and really soft.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy. By the way, guys, I'm blind, in case you didn't notice."

"YOU'RE BLIND ?!"

"Dad, you're stupid."

Natsu cackled, then moved Lucy's hand again.

"And here is Romeo, he's Macao's son."

Romeo's hand was much bigger that Wendy's, as expected. It was also soft, and more muscular.

"Oh and there guys, it's Catguy, Lucy's annoying bodyguard."

"HEY !"

"His name is really Catguy ?!"

"Dad… never mind. Nice to meet you too… Err?"

"Loke."

"If you don't mind me asking," Lucy began, uncertain. "How are you, Macao and Romeo, related to Natsu and Wendy ?"

An uncomfortable silent fell on the room. The blind girl felt like she hit a chord.

"The Conbolt are old family friends, and take care of Wendy since quite a while now." Natsu answered simply with a fake carefree voice.

"Ok…" Lucy didn't insist.

Natsu saw her uneasiness, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought his mouth to her ear.

"I'll tell you more later, ok, Luce ?" He whispered. "Let's eat now, I'M SO HUNGRY !"

They all approved to the enthusiast pink haired. Macao and Romeo started to cook, listening to Natsu's constant babble and Loke's commentary about their meal. Lucy and Wendy remained sitting at the kitchen table, chatting nicely.

"… and he asked my address to Gajeel, then kidnapped me and challenged me to an ice-cream contest. Yep, that was the time we really became friends." Lucy giggled.

"He… kidnapped you ?! Actually that sounds like him… Did he do that again ?"

"No, he can't, Loke won't let him. But he often bargs into my bedroom by the window, to _'avoid my bodyguard'_ as he says… He loves to surprise me when I don't expect him, and my blindness is a really good surprise agent…"

"That sounds like him again !" Wendy giggled. "I'm sure he saw a great opportunity in you to make new pranks heehee !"

"You're so meeeean, but you're right… I can't believe you managed to survive him for… err how old are you ?"

"I'm sixteen, but I'll turn seventeen in two months."

"Oh, you sound younger than you are !"

"Yes I was often told that… and I look younger too, that's a bother…" The blue haired girl said huffing.

"Don't say that ! You'll be so pleased to look like you're thirty-five when you're actually fifty!" They laughed at that.

The girls both laughed again as they heard the men arguing about putting some hot sauce on the fish or not. The fiery pinkie was alone on his side, but he knew how to defend his arguments.

"Wendy… Can I ask you a question ?" Lucy began hesitantly.

"Anything, Lucy-san."

"How come… how come Natsu never talks about you ? Like ever ? I didn't even know you existed…"

"… I don't know how to answer this… We're very protective towards our family. I know some of his closest friends are aware of my existence, like Gray, Erza and Gajeel, but I never met them, and none of them know our relationship with the Conbolt. To them, Macao is only a teacher."

Wendy made a pause, but Lucy didn't answer anything, expecting the next sentence.

"I only met one of his friends. Well if you could say 'friend'." The bluenette giggled. "It was Lisanna."

"Oh…" Lucy was truly startled.

"I met her… I don't know two years ago ? Even more than that. I met her a couple of times before the... Err... Ooh Romeo is calling me, gimme a second, I'll be right back !"

That was… odd. Romeo clearly didn't call her. Lucy's ears never failed her. She was more and more puzzled with this strangely secretive family. She rubbed her chin, pensively. A hand fell softly on top of her head.

"You're alright Luce ?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled. "Your sister is really nice."

"I'm glad you like her." Natsu grinned, and massaged her nape with one hand. She felt butterflies in her stomach but ignored them.

"Good thing we made a truce, I don't think they would have liked us fighting." She giggled.

"Fighting ? Oh you mean, when you're being incredibly stubborn and a pain in the ass ?" His mean words were contradicted by his affectionate tone and his hand softly tracing soothing circles on her nape. A shiver ran down Lucy's spine.

"AAAAAWW you're so cuuuute together ! Romeo, take a picture!"

"Your wish is my command, milady."

"ROMEO GIMME THAT PHONE !"

Lucy laughed as she heard the boys chasing around the house and Wendy cheering the teenager. She would love to come back again another time, if Natsu was willing to. She didn't have much time to think about it, as a phone buzzed on the kitchen table. She instinctively took it, but it wasn't hers.

"Oh, I think this is Natsu's phone, Lucy-san." Wendy said as she came back to set the table and left again.

"Oh right, Natsuuu, your phone's ringing !"

"Don't bother Lucy-san," Romeo yelled from the other side of the kitchen. "He went to the toilet. He just _abandoned_ his goal to erase the picture. He's laaaaame. I'm definitely keeping it, hehe."

Lucy kept his buzzing phone in her hand. This was tempting… She couldn't help slipping her thumb on the tactile screen to unlock it, hoping it was the right thing to do to pick up. She pressed the phone against her ear, and didn't have time to say anything as she heard a female voice speaking.

_"Hey Natsu, it's a been a while… I'm thinking about showing up to your dorm tonight, what do you say ? I bought new lacy underwear that I can't wait for you to rip off me-"_

Lucy hung up.

"Who was it, Love ?" Loke asked suddenly, making Lucy jump on her seat.

"Loke, you have to stop doing that ! I don't like when you sneak like that ! … It was a wrong number."

"Really… ? Why are you looking so bitter then ?" He snickered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not bitter…"

"Right… " Her bodyguard rolled his eyes for himself, then walked away to help Romeo. Lucy was... annoyed. She wanted to break something, and slap this bitch. And cry a little. This was her punishment for being so nosy after all.

"Lucy-san, why are you looking so down ?" Wendy said, cocking her head to the side, as she went back to the pitiful blond.

"I'm not feeling down ! Well, it's just… err… I don't understand why Natsu made me meet you, whereas he barely knows me… I mean we only met a month ago !"

Wendy smiled, and took the blond's hand.

"He trusts you, that's why. My brother is a really secretive person, and it takes time for him to open up. If he decided to bring you to me today, that means you are special, and he wants you to know more about him and the people he loves."

Lucy's heart beamed all of a sudden, and she grinned joyfully.

"Thanks Wendy."

She stood up to help them, even if she was still lost in her thoughts and confused. He must like her very much, even more, if he trusted her the way he trusted Lisanna back then… But then, what about this phone call ? But the girl said it's been a while… And Gray mentioned before her a couple of weeks ago that he stopped all the dates, the club nights and so on…

Was he really changing ? And if so, could it be for her ? She had the feeling it was, but she didn't want to hope to no avail. This guy was… such a contradiction. Teasing, being sweet, pranking, yelling… Sending obvious signs, and still not moving. And she didn't want to make a move, because he obviously had more secrets than it appeared, and she felt it blocked him.

And what was Wendy referring to a couple of minutes ago when she stuttered ? What happened with Lisanna ? Why was Natsu so protective towards his sister ? Why was she living with a foster family ?

What was hidden behind the pink haired playboy attitude and childish grin… ?

* * *

Erza was walking on a military pace up Field street. She had taken a while to come in G Section, because when she wanted to borrow the Student Council's Car, she realized she didn't have the keys. Each member took turn to drive it, depending on their tasks for the council, and the member who was in charge this time was with his family in the suburb.

She stopped and looked up to a grey building across the street. 155, that was the right one. It looked cheap but clean. They weren't in the richest area of Magnolia after all. She looked to her left then her right, before crossing the street and stopped in front of the door. She rang the building's caretaker bell, and waited, repeating in her mind the words she prepared.

She finally saw an old lady arrive and open the door.

"Yes ? What do you want ?" She asked the scarlet haired girl with a suspicious voice and narrowed eyes.

"Hello, Ma'am, my name is Erza Scarlet, I'm the Student Council's President from Fairy Tail Academy. I'd like to talk to Miss Angel Connor please ?"

The old woman blinked and narrowed her eyes even more, as if she was trying to see through the red haired girl. When she was satisfied with her examination, she shrugged.

"I don't know any Connor here, sorry Miss, you're making a mistake."

"It can't be, I know she lives here with a man named Cobra Reese… Do you know him ? He's a big scary guy, and Angel is a white haired girl, they're around 25."

"Oh… I've seen them. They don't talk much. When they moved in, I was in vacation at my son's, he lives in Hargeon, that's a great city to extend fish market you know ! My son, he has a really pretty house there and-"

"You said you've seen them ?" Erza cut the old lady, who seemed not to like it. She pursed her lips and let Erza come into the building.

"Yes, they live in Aguria's appartment. Must be some relative or friends I don't know. The owner, Claire Aguria left to live in Akalifa a year ago. It's the last floor, left door."

"Thank you very much Ma'am."

"I don't think you'll find them though. I haven't seen them in weeks."

Erza nodded, but still climbed excitedly the stairs. If they weren't at their appartment it was even better. Just in case she prepared mentally her little speech to them.

'Hello Angel, Cobra, I'm Erza, the Student Council's President. I've been informed that you didn't come for the trimestrial exams, that's why I decided to come by and ask you if everything was alright.'

Yes, that sounded right. She finally reached the last floor, which was also the eighth, hence her panting, and headed towards the left door. She rang the bell and waited. She did it again several time, knocked and even pressed her ear against the door to hear any sound from the inside.

When she was positive nobody was in here, she looked behind her shoulder to be sure no one was in the hallway, then she fumbled in her bag, until she found and got out a rusty hair clip. This one had helped her many times to sneak out of the orphanage with Kagura and Simon at night during her younger years.

She bent down and inserted the hair clip in the locker, then started to triturate it. It took her barely a minute to unlock the door. She smiled with content and excitement, and entered the appartment. It was small, dusty and smelt bad. It was also completely empty, and the shutters were not closed. They were clearly gone for a while now, and maybe they left in a rush, Erza thought.

Looking at her feet, she saw some unread mails. She took it. They were addressed to Claire Aguria. She would have to do some research on that name. She put the mails back on the floor, and started to inspect the small living room. Nothing suspicious came to her sight. There were dirty clothes, a poor library with very few books, unfinished glasses on the table.

She headed to one of the room. It stinked with perfume. Angel's room obviously. She snooped everywhere, and still nothing interesting. They left no hint on their identity and actual location, or their incoming plans, as the red head was sure they had. Erza sighed and went back to the living room.

That's when her sharped eyes caught something on the table. There was an ashtray. She came closer. A cigarette end was still in it. She took it and brought it closer to her face. There was no cigarette brand on it, just a tiny 'E' printed on it. She smiled triumphantly. There was only one place in the region where she could find this kind of cigarette.

She put the cigarette end in a napkin she had in her bag, then folded it and put it back in there. When she raised up her head her eyes caught something through the window. She narrowed her eyes and came closer to the light.

She widened her eyes and suddenly smashed her back against the wall next to the window, getting out of sight.

"Shit !" She let out a little shriek.

She started to sweat drop and shake. Her heart beated fast. How could she be so dumb ! He must have followed her, maybe he had been watching her the whole month. Cobra was standing straight on the rooftop of the building across the street. She had made eye contact with his hard and terrifying snake-like eyes. He knew she was in here. In their appartment. Snooping.

And now she was trapped. And scared. She was in there for fifteen minutes maybe, was he watching her from there the whole time? Why didn't he do anything? She took her head in her trembling hands.

'Great idea, Erza, run into the lion's den, that's so responsible !'

She didn't have time for self moral. She fumbled frantically in her bag and took out her phone. She dialed Jellal's number.

_DUUUUUT DUUUUUT_

"Come on… Pick up!"

_DUUUUUT DUUUUUT_

_"_ Come on, please !"

_DUUUUUT DUUU-_

_"Hello ?"_

"Jellal…"

_"You okay ? You sound weird."_

"Can you pick me right now with your car at 155 Field Street, G Section, please ?"

_"Erza, I don't have a car."_

"You know what I mean, take your roommate's car and come here quick please !"

She sounded so angry and despaired in the same time that Jellal fell silent for a second.

_"Ok, I'll be there in five."_

Erza breathed out heavily. She texted him the address to make sure he wouldn't forget. Then she moved carefully her head towards the window to peek at the scary man who watched her. For the second time, Erza widened her eyes and she shrieked louder.

There was no man on the rooftop anymore.

_BU-DUMP BU-DUMP BU-DUMP_


End file.
